


Tell Me Yours & I'll Tell You Mine

by ilovewrighting



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Chapter 11 is plot, Chapter 3 is plot, Chapter 4 is more porn, Dark Will Graham, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, M/M, Murder Husbands, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sassy Will Graham, chapter 1 is feelings, chapter 10 is plot, chapter 2 is porn, chapter 2 is porn without plot, chapter 5 is finally porn with plot, chapter 6 more porn, chapter 7 is plot, chapter 8 is porn, chapter 9 is plot, who am I kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-19 17:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovewrighting/pseuds/ilovewrighting
Summary: “I helped her dispose of the body,” Hannibal confirmed.“Evidently, not well enough,” Will said, acidly.Hannibal stared at Will for a long time, a small smile on his face, creeping at the corners of his lips. Will made himself turn away from the intense gaze. “You always surprise me, Will,” Hannibal managed to get out, eventually, “You seem more upset that it was done poorly, than it was done at all.” He assessed.“Stop psychoanalyzing me.” Will said curtly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You knew?” Will asked incredulously, after finding out that Abigail had killed Nicholas Boyle.
> 
> The older man nodded. “I helped her dispose of the body,” Hannibal confirmed.
> 
> “Evidently, not well enough,” Will said, acidly. 
> 
> Hannibal stared at Will for a long time, a small smile on his face, creeping at the corners of his lips. Will made himself turn away from the intense gaze.“You always surprise me, Will,” Hannibal managed to get out, eventually, “You seem more upset that it was done poorly, than it was done at all.” He assessed.
> 
> “Stop psychoanalyzing me.” Will said curtly.

“You knew?” Will asked incredulously, after finding out that Abigail had killed Nicholas Boyle. 

The older man nodded. “I helped her dispose of the body,” Hannibal confirmed.

“Evidently, not well enough,” Will said, acidly. 

Hannibal stared at Will for a long time, a small smile on his face, creeping at the corners of his lips. Will made himself turn away from the intense gaze.

“You always surprise me, Will,” Hannibal managed to get out, eventually, “You seem more upset that it was done poorly, than it was done at all.” He assessed.

“Stop psychoanalyzing me.” Will said curtly. “You lied, and you put Abigail in danger. Or maybe Abigail put you in danger. I don’t know what’s the truth anymore.”

“You know the truth, and you have known it all along Will. You did not ever suspect that Abigail had killed him before you were confronted with the body? I did not think you expected me to swallow that the way Jack has.” Hannibal said, trying to push Will to a breaking point. Will removed his glasses and set them on Hannibal’s desk, leaning over and sighing heavily

“And what would you have had me do instead, hm?” Hannibal continued to push, “Call 911, explain to them, that this girl with no bruises, no cuts, no injuries had gutted a man in self defense? The daughter of Garrett Jacob Hobbs? Surely you do not think Jack would let her walk free after that. Open your eyes, Will.”

Will stared at Hannibal hard, searching for the truth amongst the lies. He turned, leaving his glasses sitting on Hannibal’s desk. He strode past their usual chairs and laid down on the much more freudian couch.

The men lingered in silence for a moment as Will seemed to collect himself, his eyes closed, the only sign that he was awake being his anxiously tapping feet.  
“Have I offended you, my kind Will?” Hannibal almost whispered, just loud enough that the other man could hear. 

Will shook his head, trying to free himself of Hannibal’s pull. This man was dangerous, this man just admitted to helping a minor dispose of a body. Yet, Hannibal was right, which made Will so frustrated that all he could do was rub tiredly at his eyes. He was more hurt that he was not consulted in the matter, and was feeling pangs of jealousy that Hannibal was in the right place at the right time to help Abigail through the ordeal. 

Hannibal leaned back in his desk chair, assessing Will for a moment, willing himself to step back. Perhaps he had been pushing too hard. This was Will after all, as loyal and genuine as the stray dogs he picks up on the side of the road.

“How about you let me cook you something and we can talk as much as you want.” Hannibal suggested, slowly, “Unless you are too disgusted with me.” 

This roused Will, a little bit. “I’m just trying to figure out how I feel okay? I’m not disgusted, I’m just…” He trailed off, almost embarrassed. He got up and moved to his normal therapy chair. There, without looking at Hannibal, staring straight ahead into the bookcases surrounding the room, “I’m just jealous,” Will admitted. “I wish I had been there. I wish you’d told me earlier.” He said, quieter, almost seeing Abigail in front of him in the other chair. 

Hannibal got up quietly and moved to sit across from Will. He shifted his eyes to his lap, then, still not meeting Hannibal’s gaze.

“It was not about distrust for you, Will, surely you understand. The less people to know the truth, the less danger for Abigail. You have a duty to the FBI that I did not want to undermine. I know you to be very loyal, Will,” He said, nervously looking for Will’s response.

Will looked up then, his eyes seeming scared and innocent. “I could be loyal to you,” He whispered, “to Abigail…” He trailed off. “We could be a family.” 

Hannibal smiled. “I’d like that very much, Will. I did not want to chance proposing something so drastic. But we can be better fathers for Abigail than Garrett Jacob Hobbs ever was.” 

Will smiled softly. “The FBI has been draining me. You two are the only things in my life that I look forward to anymore.” He said. “You know… Dinner sounds nice, actually if you’re still offering.”

“Of course, I am starved, let me get my coat and we can be at my place in no time at all. I can whip us up something delicious to finish our discussions over.” Hannibal strode over to his desk to collect his things, and Will watched the other man. 

He went over to the desk where his glasses still sat on the table, still mostly watching Hannibal as he maneuvered around the office. 

Hannibal met his gaze but Will did not falter, and the older man paused a moment. “Are you seeing me in new light, Will?” 

The younger man ignored the question and moved closer to the doctor, his fingers coming up to ghost over Hannibal’s tie. “Don’t you get tired of wearing such elaborate clothing every day?” 

Hannibal’s eyes narrowed as Will touched the material, “What is this silk?” He added. Will’s fingers stretched higher, coming closer to Hannibal’s neck. Hannibal snatched Will’s hand hard and fast, so much so that Will gasped. 

“I do not ever grow tired of my clothing, Will, and I should hope that one day soon you let me pick you out a new suit.” 

Will was blushing, getting lost in Hannibal’s scent, being so close to other man, feeling his fingers wrapped tightly around his own still.

“I might be willing to take a little fashion advice,” Will quipped back, but his face was still flushed. The older man could feel the chemistry building.

Hannibal tutted a little bit, noticing a few razor bumps, standing this close to Will. He brought a gentle finger to touch the Will’s cheek, “and definitely a new shaving set for you, kind Will,” He relaxed into Hannibal’s surprisingly soft touch

“My razor his fine.” He said, snapping back to the moment when Hannibal’s hand stopped tracing the younger man’s scruff. 

“We can argue about it over dinner,” Hannibal said, taking Will’s hand and dragging him to the office door. “Time to lock up,” 

.

Will stood in the kitchen while Hannibal cooked. He stayed on the dining side of the island, until instructed by Hannibal to move elsewhere. He didn’t ask for much help, but the distraction of being asked for certain ingredients and then listening to Hannibal’s soothing voice direct him around the beautiful kitchen was a welcome distraction from the stressors of the day.

Hannibal’s arguments from the office were starting to sink in, as the older man fried them up breakfast for dinner, sausages and eggs, a final supper for Garrett Jacob Hobbs

“You didn’t seem to be too stressed about hiding Nicholas Boyle. This is not the first time you’ve done this?” Will asked

Hannibal looked up from the stove. “Quite astute, Will. There is much you do not know about me. But much of it I shall tell you in time. If you choose to listen, that is.” He flipped the eggs, and plated them. Will brought the plates and silver to the table while Hannibal finished the sausages and brought wine. “Does this revelation change your opinion of me, Will?” Hannibal asked, sipping his wine before tasting the food. 

Will cocked his head a moment, staring at Hannibal. “No,” He replied simply. He raised his glass to Hannibal. “I’m starting to understand you, better than I did before, I think. To protecting Abigail,”

“To protecting Abigail,” Hannibal said, clinking his glass with Will’s. He took a long sip. “So you’re not mad at me then?” Hannibal asked, ever the dramatic

Will chuckled a little. “Is that what you’re worried about?” 

Now it was Hannibal’s turn to flush a bit, and turn his attention to the food. “Not entirely. Just curious,” the man lied. 

Will shook his head. “You read like a book sometimes, for someone who’s main profession is to read other people.” 

“Only with you,” Hannibal said truthfully then. “No one else reads me like you do.” He said slowly. Will blushed again.

“I’ve never been able to read anyone the way I read you. It’s like we are one entity sometimes. It’s not really reading you, it’s… feeling the way you feel, almost.” 

Hannibal stared at the other man, searching for the most honest words he could find. “I want us to be a family with Abigail, Will, but I’m worried they will still try to burn her in this life. People like Freddie Lounds, and Jack Crawford who can’t get past the crimes of her father.” Hannibal added. 

“You know I understand.” Will said, confidently now, “But I plan to be involved next time there is a... situation like Nicholas Boyle.” He said, staring hard into Hannibal’s eyes.

Hannibal smirked at Will’s dark tone. “You wouldn’t mind killing again if it meant protecting family?” He prodded

Will was unflinching. “In a heartbeat.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Will fool around in the kitchen after dinner.

As they ate in silence, they each sipped their wine and appreciated Hannibal’s expert cooking. Even something so simple as sausage and eggs could be delicious when he prepared it. 

“Tell me something, Hannibal,” Will began, unsure exactly how he would follow through. “Are you interested in being more than just...?” Will glanced down, at his lap, “Perhaps, would you allow me to take you out on a real date?” Will was studying his food, barely glancing up, his napkin fiddling between his fingers in his lap. 

Hannibal blinked in surprise. “You want to take me out on a date, Will?” He asked incredulously. 

“Nevermind. It’s silly…” Will began.

“I accept,” Hannibal countered. “It is absolutely not silly, I would love for you to take me on a date.” 

Will looked up with red cheeks and lips slightly parted in surprise. “Yes?” He repeated, still so unsure. He had never really been attracted to a man before. Well, he had, but he had never been as attracted as he was now, in this moment, to Hannibal. 

Learning that Hannibal would humor him with a date was making his palms sweat as he ate dinner. 

“Yes, of course Will. You know I have intense empathy for you, and you and I want the same things with Abigail. Aside from the child however,” Hannibal leaned over the table a   
little more, and put his hand out, across it to hover in front of Will’s plate. “Aside from Abigail we also have much in common. I look forward to our conversations more than any other meetings with anyone else. Every time you tell me something about yourself it makes me more and more fascinated with you, Will.” 

Will covered Hannibal’s extended hand with his own. He took a deep shaky breath before he spoke, and Hannibal rubbed lazy circles on the other man’s hand to calm him. “I don’t know what to say. You know how bad I am at talking about emotions.” Will chuckled a little, trying to let himself relax. He and Hannibal were going to be partners now. “I feel very much the same. Everytime I learn more about you, I’m even more hooked than I was just before,” Will smiled almost sadly, “Plus, you’re the only one I feel comfortable talking with like this,” 

Hannibal cocked his head a bit. “Like this?” He echoed Will’s words. “Would you say this is your realest self?” Will nodded thoughtfully, “Because I find myself to be closest to my real self with you. And I think one day you might really get to meet him.” Hannibal smirked at the thought

“I look forward to the day I can learn everything about you,” Will said, his eyes narrowing a little, then, and raising the red wine to his lips once more. 

Hannibal thought he caught a double entendre but wouldn’t usually expect that from his Will. 

“Allow me to refill your glass, my dear,” Hannibal said, rising to stand over Will, pouring intimately over his shoulder. 

“I could have…” Will started to protest, but Hannibal had leaned down so much that when Will turned his head, he was staring into Hannibal’s chest, his suit coat pulled tight around his stomach with his left hand. Either way, the nearness, and the scent of Hannibal distracted Will. “Thank you,” He decided instead, as Hannibal replaced the bottle on the table, smirking so much Will was certain he knew what had distracted him. “I’m not used to being so pampered.” He added, blushing

“I expect you will have to learn,” Hannibal said, slyly. All traces of the stress of their earlier conversations about Abigail were now gone. He was all alight, and stared at Will throughout the rest of the meal as though he could disappear at any moment.

“Let me help clean up,” Will said, when they had filled themselves and sat back, appreciatively. 

“I won’t hear of it,” Hannibal protested, but also made no move to get up and bring the dishes to the kitchen. “I do not allow my guests to clean in my home,” he added

Will rose, his own plate in hand, and brought it to the kitchen, pausing, at the head of the table and saying “I expect you’ll have to learn, then, Dr. Lecter,” he quipped  
Hannibal smirked quietly allowing Will to chide him so. When Will returned and stood over Hannibal’s shoulder, extending his pale wrist down to pick his plate up, Hannibal snatched it again, this time grabbing it and bringing Will’s pulse point to his mouth to press a hot kiss. 

“Hannibal!” Will gasped, wriggling a little in the older man’s vice grip, but getting shivers at the feel of Hannibal’s lips on his skin. 

And just like that Hannibal released him. “I’m sorry Will, I couldn’t help myself, I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time now.” His words were apologetic but his eyes and smirk were alight with danger and mischief. 

Will had the wrist Hannibal kissed cradled up to his chest, the thumb of his left hand absently running over the exact space Hannibal’s lips had been a moment ago.

“You’re bad,” He said, pointing a boney finger at Hannibal. “You’re gonna pay for that, you watch,” He said, reaching down to pick up the plate, this time never taking his eyes off of Hannibal’s. “Are you going to come in the kitchen and help or just sit there all night?” Will tossed back over his shoulder as he headed into the kitchen.

Hannibal laughed sharply to himself and followed Will to the brightly lit kitchen. There was almost no mess, which is why Hannibal had deemed it inconsequential that they clean up at the moment. Will stood at the sink washing the two plates, and the cutlery, placing them in the drying rack. Hannibal pushed himself up to sit on one of the counters and watched, greedily enjoying the sight of Will rolling up his sleeves to work. 

“Tell me, Will,” Hannibal asked. “How long have you wanted to take me out on a date?” 

Will laughed, pausing his washing to assess Hannibal’s form looking so out of place, lounging on his perfectly polished counter. “Not very long,” He evaded, “I never took you as someone who condones sitting on the counter.” Will chided, throwing another look over his shoulder. 

“There are special circumstances which allow for me to change my mind,” Hannibal replied evasively as well. “We haven’t known each other very long,” Hannibal pushed, “How about, if you tell me yours, I’ll tell you mine?” 

Will was quiet a moment. He threw a look over his shoulder from the sink. “Okay. I guess it’s been a few weeks now. Maybe since I came into your office that day when Tobias Budge attacked you. I was really worried.” Will remembered, longingly.

“I remember that day,” Hannibal countered, “I was also worried you would not be returning to me,” 

“Yeah,” Will said, drying his hands and turning around, “I think that was it. Plus you looked all disheveled,” Will approached Hannibal then, a smirk of his own alight on his lips. “I remember your hair was all messed up, you had scratches on your face…” Will reached up and tousled Hannibal’s hair a bit. “It was kind of hot,” Will said, smiling, coming to settle himself between Hannibal’s knees where they dangled off the counter. 

Hannibal nodded, seeming more distracted than Will by the proximity, this time. “I remember,” He whispered. Will pressed his hand to Hannibal’s cheek. He let his thumb brush over Hannibal’s intense cheek bones, down to trace his jaw, and slip, barely touching, over his lips. Will could feel Hannibal’s breath coming short, over his finger tips. He slid his hand to Hannibal’s neck and pressed onto his tiptoes, coming nose to nose with the other man, still looking deep into his eyes. 

“Now yours,” Will whispered, almost getting lost in Hannibal’s hungry eyes. 

“Don’t tease,” Hannibal begged, breathily. He tilted his head a little, all but asking Will to kiss him. 

“Ah, ah, ah,” Will whispered to him, keeping his lips just out of Hannibal’s reach, “You promised.” 

Hannibal closed his eyes, and Will took a moment to savor the closeness, the weight he seemed to hold over Hannibal. He felt powerful, reducing Hannibal himself to a nervous wreck, Will never thought he would see the day.

“The first time I saw you lecturing,” Hannibal admitted in a rushed whisper. 

Will sucked in a quick breath, surprised, and feeling vulnerable again. Teaching was such a compartmentalized part of himself these days. “Lecturing?” Will repeated, pulling back a little to assess Hannibal’s face, but his eyes were still closed. 

Hannibal shook his head a little, seeming like he did not want to elaborate. In a moment of confidence and curiosity, Will dipped his head to kiss Hannibal’s neck and murmured against it, “tell me…” as Hannibal squirmed slightly under him, letting out a surprised, “Ah!”

“You are so eloquent lecturing,” Hannibal began, “Smart, capable, and although you desperately need a new suit - ah!” Will had nipped Hannibal’s neck with his teeth for the quip. “Even your poorly tailored jacket and tie make you look incredibly handsome.” Hannibal said, never giving up the backhanded compliments.

“So kind of you,” Will murmured into the skin of Hannibal’s neck. 

“Let me get down,” Hannibal asked, not wanting Will to move, but also wanting to continue somewhere more comfortable.

Will groaned a little “But you didn’t kiss me yet,” He said, pulling his head up from Hannibal’s neck to hover, just in front of Hannibal’s flushed face. 

The two sets of firey eyes met, and Hannibal pulled Will’s face up, grabbing him then, twisting his fingers into Will’s soft curls and pressing their lips together, finally. Hannibal kissed Will intensely, pressing passionate kisses, sucking Will’s lower lip into his mouth. Will whined a bit, and Hannibal broke the kiss. 

“Come with me,” Hannibal said, sliding himself off the counter without asking Will to move, pressing their bodies tight together. Will groaned a bit as Hannibal slid off the counter and Hannibal gasped when he felt Will pressed against him. The sight of Will in such a state, lips reddened from the kiss, hair mussed from Hannibal braiding his fingers into it, and so close Hannibal could still taste Will on his mouth. 

“Where?” Will asked.

“Bedroom?” Hannibal asked, but he gasped when he felt Will’s cock twitch against his thigh in response.

Will spun around having known that Hannibal felt him against his thigh. “Yes, let’s go,” Will said, trying to calm his embarrassment. 

Hannibal spun Will around by the shoulders. “Don’t hide yourself from me, Will, I want to see you,” He whispered, pressing a chaste kiss to Will’s lips. “Let go, of these inhibitions, Will, there is probably nothing you can do at this point that could make me not want you.” Will felt his cock twitch to life again at the thought that Dr. Hannibal Lecter could be irrevocably attracted to him.

“Let’s go to the bedroom then,” Will whined, as Hannibal kissed Will’s neck and began to undo the buttons on his shirt. He was sure Hannibal could hear his heart hammering against his chest from that position. If he leaned forward at all he would also probably feel Will’s hardening dick again, an experience Will wasn’t sure if he was looking forward to or already feeling embarrassment about. 

“What about staying here for a moment?” Hannibal asked, kissing down Will’s chest, “I want you too badly to move to the dim bedroom, I want you here,” 

“Here?” Will croaked, “In the kitchen?” 

Hannibal rose up and pressed his own hard cock against Will’s thigh. Will gasped. “Does that excite you, the way it excites me?” Hannibal whispered “Allowing me to touch you, here, where guests come into my home? Where I cook every day?” Hannibal’s lips ghosted over Will’s whose head was still reeling from feeling Hannibal’s hard length pressed   
into him.

“Yes…” he murmured, “Please,” Will said, riding on the waves of pleasure Hannibal was sending into him as he traced his hand down his stomach, twisting his fingers in the chest hair.

“Please, what, my kind Will?” Hannibal whispered into Will’s ear, his hot breath making Will gasp as Hannibal played with his belt. 

“Please touch me,” Will whispered, giving in to the older man leading this first encounter.

Hannibal undid Will’s belt and the button on his trousers, not bothering to take them off all the way. He slipped his hand respectfully between, over Will’s boxers, taking Will’s length into his hand, adoring the way that Will’s breath changed, hearing the small whine build at the back of Will’s throat before it was totally audible. 

“Like this?” Hannibal asked, teasingly, slowing rubbing Will’s hard cock. 

“You’re driving me crazy,” Will said breathily, finally coming back to focus. “And why are you still wearing this ridiculous tie?” He asked, suddenly coming to realize his shirt was all the way open, and Hannibal had his hand down his pants, while Hannibal’s 3-piece suit was completely in tact still. Will tugged the tie loose and pulled it over Hannibal’s head, tossing it to the side. Then he tore open the buttons of Hannibal’s shirt, running his hands over Hannibal’s skin, pausing only to moan at the expert attention the older man was giving to his cock.

“Off,” Will commanded, tugging at the suit jacket. 

“Patience, Will,” Hannibal preached, but his own eyes were blown dark with lust and it made Will shiver to see him part from Will to remove the jacket. The second they separated Will stared at the bulge forming in Hannibal’s suit pants, one that Hannibal seemed to pay almost no attention to. As Hannibal attempted to fold his suit jacket and place it carefully on the counter, Will dropped to his knees in front of the other man, touching him through the expensive fabric of his tailored suit. Hannibal groaned, instantly at the contact, freezing his motions of undress to stare at Will, on his knees in front of him.

“Will…” Hannibal warned

“Keep undressing,” Will warned back, shedding his already unbuttoned shirt so his bareback was exposed to the kitchen. Hannibal resisted the urge to twist his fingers in Will’s hair, and did as he was told. Will was slow and curious and it tortured Hannibal. 

“Enough,” He said once he had finally removed his dress shirt. Will stood and the moment he did, Hannibal pressed him forcibly back against the counter again, Hannibal’s hard cock pressed into Will’s bare stomach. He groaned at the sensation.

Hannibal grabbed Will by the hips and almost threw him up on the counter, tugging his slacks all the way to the floor this time, revealing his gray boxers. Will gasped at the cool marble on the backs of his thighs and his erection pointed straight up to his stomach by this point, a small dark spot growing on his light gray boxers. Hannibal stooped to take off his dress shoes and then remove his slacks. His own erection bounced in his boxers as he came back to stand in front of Will, sitting nervously on the counter.

“Take them off,” Hannibal commanded, and Will eyed the other man as he slipped his boxers down to his knees, his cock springing free. He kicked them off onto the floor and Hannibal was touching him, pushing his stomach back so Will had to lean back on his hands. He had never felt so vulnerable, but also felt he had never seen anything as beautiful as Hannibal Lecter looking hungrily at his naked form. 

He moaned as Hannibal touched him first, slicking the precum down Will’s length. Just when Will closed his eyes and let his head fall back, Hannibal sunk his mouth down onto Will, the younger man yelping with surprise and pleasure.

Hannibal licked and sucked along Will’s throbbing cock, taking it deep into his mouth until it hit the back of his throat. He pulled all the way up, slowly, achingly tender and pressed a gentle kiss to the head, making Will shiver and buck his hips a bit. 

“Hannibal…” Will whined as Hannibal teased his tender skin. “let's go to the bedroom…” he suggested between ragged breaths. 

“Must we?” Hannibal asked, his hand replacing his mouth for only a moment before Will’s tip was hitting the back of his throat again. 

The younger man groaned loudly. “You're embarrassing me and it's not fair, I want a turn,” Will choked out. 

Hannibal, cocking an eyebrow, looked up at Will from under his lashes. His eyes watered every time he took Will as far into his mouth as he could, teasing Will just as he said. He alternated between pulling Will as deep into his throat as possible and letting his hot tongue lave flatly at the underside of Will’s sensitive head.   
Will tangled his hands in Hannibal's hair and pulled, hard. Will only succeeded in making the other man groan, sending vibrations through his throat and making Will shiver with pleasure. 

“Why do you assume you must ask for permission?” he asked, pressing tender kisses up along Will’s chest, until he reached his mouth. Will could taste himself on Hannibal’s lips and moaned again at the taste. He ground his hips up and found Hannibal's hard cock pressed against his hip bone.   
Hannibal shuddered. “An impatient boy tonight are we, Will?” he purred softly in his sultry accent. 

Will’s eyes widened a bit, as the older man ground his hips slowly into his, the satin of Hannibal’s boxers eliciting even more pleasure. Will pulled Hannibal's mouth to his once more, delighting in the ferocious and passionate way that Hannibal kissed him. He raked his fingers through Hannibal's hair, down his shoulders to twist them in his chest hair, humming appreciatively.

Will bucked his hips up distractingly into Hannibal's as a thought came over him. He reached around grabbing Hannibal's tight ass, pulled his hand back as much as he could and smacked hard. Hannibal broke the kiss, burying his head in Will's shoulder, groaning and squirming under Will’s touch. 

“Told you you'd pay for that little stunt before,” Will whispered low and hot in Hannibal's ear. Hannibal pressed another passionate kiss to Will’s mouth, teasing his bottom lip with his tongue, sucking it into his mouth, leaving Will breathy and filled with heady pleasure. 

When they broke away just enough, Hannibal murmured against Will’s parted lips “Bedroom.”

The older man slid from Will’s embrace but Will was staring at the dark stains on Hannibal's boxers, clear evidence of both his and Will’s arousal. “Let's go,” he said, extending a hand out to Will. 

Will dropped to his knees in front of the other man instead, again ignoring his request. He slid the boxers down the man's thighs and admired the thick cock he found beneath.   
Hannibal gasped as Will touched him expertly, adjusting to the feel of Will’s hand as if it were his own. “You said I could stop asking permission,” Will said, low and growling. “I don't want to go to the bedroom anymore, I can't wait any longer.” 

Will admired first, licking the sensitive skin of Hannibal's head as his hand continued to jerk him off. Hannibal gripped the countertop with his right hand for support, leaning back against it a little and trying to still his squirming hips. 

Then, with his eyes open, trained greedily on Hannibal's face for his reaction, Will slowly took the other man's cock all the way into his mouth. Hannibal groaned never taking his eyes off of Will. He had never imagined this would be the direction they would take tonight. He could never have planned it as perfectly as every breath that led up to this moment. 

The arguments in his office only made this moment more loaded, more intense. He imagined this moment a hundred times before but had never done it justice compared to Will, right here in front of him. 

“I've wanted this for too long to remember,” Hannibal said remembering himself finally and squeezing out his low growl. Will moaned around the older man's cock and Hannibal tangled one hand in Will’s hair pulling him just a little closer. 

Will was looking up at him with watering eyes so Hannibal let up his grip on Will’s curls a little. The psychiatrist was surprised to hear the low whine come from Will’s throat. With a lewd suction noise, Hannibal was surprised to feel cold air where Will’s mouth had been. 

“You can be rough,” Will whispered, before continuing lavishing Hannibal's cock, sucking the head, before taking him deep into his throat again. Will was shocked to feel the other man's legs begin to shake as he fisted his fingers roughly in Will’s curls again, tugging so Will could feel the pressure. 

Hannibal tested Will’s gag reflex, thrusting once, twice into Will’s mouth. But instead of gagging he felt Will relax himself to take him deeper, a low moan building in the younger man again. 

Hannibal was getting close and Will couldn't wait to see him in ecstasy. He reached around and grabbed Hannibal's ass again, guiding him in and out of his mouth. Hannibal grunted a few times and Will was throbbing with excitement as Hannibal bit his lip in anticipation. 

Will felt hot liquid hit his throat and only continued to guide Hannibal's hips, the older man moaning and tugging Will’s curls as he came first, something Hannibal did not allow to happen often. How selfish of him, was his first thought in his post- orgasm euphoria. 

Will stood and kissed him hard and Hannibal licked Will’s lips open to taste himself. Will moaned into the kiss. 

“Fuck,” he said when their lips parted. “Fuck,” he said again, as Hannibal kissed down Will’s jaw to his neck, down his chest. “Fuck,” Will gasped, sucking in air quickly. Hannibal took his time kissing Will’s throbbing head, teasing him even more when Will was already so primed for release. 

“You were so good, Will,” Hannibal praised him in a low growl between kisses and licks. “Tell me,” Hannibal asked, still teasing Will as he squirmed above him. “have you imagined us the way I have?” he prompted, before sinking his mouth down onto Will’s cock, slowly, finally. 

“ahhh…” Will moaned, feeling anticipation at voicing these fantasies to Hannibal. “Yes… here in your kitchen… back in your office….” He said breathily, taking breaks to gasp and   
moan. 

“Very good, Will,” Hannibal praised and Will felt his dick twitch at the allusion to their therapy. 

“On your dining room table…” Will whispered so low that Hannibal almost didn't catch it. 

Yet from the way Hannibal groaned around his cock, he definitely heard it. 

“While you sit at your desk…” Will said,peeking down to gauge Hannibal's reaction, their eyes meeting. Hannibal looked up at him from under his lashes, his pupils blown dark from listening to Will reveal his fantasies. Will twitched his head rolling back from the way Hannibal began to work his balls, bringing Will infinitely closer to release. 

“In the shower…” Will said, getting closer every moment. He stole one last glance at Hannibal, who looked like he would like nothing more than to swallow Will whole right now.   
Hannibal's half lidded eyes somehow looked sultry and impressed, a look that made Will hear his voice on repeat, saying “Very good, Will,”

The thought of Hannibal praising him for his ministrations was enough that Will was saying Hannibal's name over and over again, coming harder than he could remember coming in a long time, and Hannibal swallowed every drop. 

“Oh my god,” Will said breathlessly. 

“I quite agree.” Hannibal sat back on his expensive kitchen tiles, breathing heavy, and extending a hand to Will. Will took his hand and slumped down next to him, spent and melting into Hannibal on the floor.

“Thank you,” Will said, still sounding surprised and a little drowsy. 

“No, thank you, Will. I didn't expect such passion from you,” he bobbed his eyebrows, remembering all the places Will said he had imagined them and if it was at all possible, Will’s face became even more flushed. 

“I don't know that that's a compliment,” Will countered, chuckling. 

“On the contrary, it definitely is, Will.” Hannibal smirked. “Now the question is… my shower or my dining room table next?” he teased, his eyes were alight with mischief. 

Will barked a laugh and shoved Hannibal's shoulder roughly. Then, quirking his eyebrow at the older man, Will said “Dining room?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you enjoyed! Should I make a chapter 3? Let me know in the comments!


	3. Chapter 3

“Where have you two been?” Alana scolded when Hannibal and Will eventually made it to the crime scene. “Jack's been calling for 45 minutes. Abel Gideon escaped custody.”

“Sorry,” Will said, trying to come up with an excuse. “I have a nasty headache, the phone ringing must not have woken me up.”

In reality, the night before, the two had cleaned themselves up, cleaned up the kitchen and Hannibal had dragged them upstairs into his bed. Will had wrapped himself so tightly around Hannibal and fallen instantly asleep, finally getting some much needed rest. 

Hannibal stayed awake, replaying the events of the evening in his mind, searing them into his memory greedily in case this opportunity never arose again. 

They had woken, barely stirring in the early morning sunlight, to Will’s phone ringing over and over. 

“It’s Jack,” Will groaned, turning from his side to his back to pick the phone up off the nightstand, his early morning erection making the sheets tent around his middle. 

Hannibal tutted and slipped his hand beneath the sheets to tease Will’s stomach with his finger tips, “So answer,” he said mischievously. 

Will scoffed, but sucked in air in a gasp when Hannibal finally touched his already straining cock. 

“I don't know about you…” Will said, trying to concentrate “But I have to be at work ten minutes ago,” 

“I didn't hear stop,” Hannibal teased, bringing Will closer with every stroke. “You're so aroused, Will, what were you dreaming of?” Hannibal whispered. 

Before long Will had messed up Hannibal's expensive sheets, but Hannibal couldn't be happier. 

Just as Will had calmed down, Hannibal's phone began to ring. 

He answered it with his left hand, his right still below the sheets. “Hello? Yes Jack,” Hannibal slipped his hand up and out from under the sheets, Will’s eyes widening at the come that covered the back of his hand. “Mhmm. Mhmm. Sure.” Hannibal brought his hand to his mouth, and staring filthily at Will, licked each of his fingers. “No, no, just having some breakfast and I will be right over.” Hannibal winked at Will and he felt his still sensitive dick throb. 

“Will?” Hannibal repeated into the phone. “Sure, I'll stop by the motel on my way and get him. Goodbye now.” 

Hannibal smirked at Will as he hung up the phone. “That was Jack,” he said, grinning and Will wanted to smack him. 

“You're bad,” Will said, unable to form more complex words. 

“That may be true. But Jack said Abel Gideon has escaped from custody. So you're right, we must go.” Hannibal looked longingly at Will. “Although I would really rather stay…”

“Then we'll never get to work,” Will said and Hannibal made a face that suggested that option was not entirely disagreeable. 

“You're bad,” was all Will could muster before escaping for the shower. 

.

“So, do anything fun last night?” Alana asked Will when he was done assessing the crime scene. 

“Ah, you know. The usual. Not losing time is a fun night for me,” Will said self deprecatingly. 

“You should really get a second opinion. Medically and psychiatrically.” Alana said slowly. “Maybe both Hannibal and I are too close to you to diagnose you properly.” she suggested, coming closer to Will. 

“Yeah, or maybe I'm just crazy. One or the other.” he said, not really wanting to discuss his mental state anymore. He had only wanted to make a self deprecating comment. 

“Hannibal don't you think Will should get a second opinion about his episodes?” Alana said, as the psychiatrist approached the two. Will huffed a little, wanting to be done with this conversation. 

“I think that's a wonderful idea.” Hannibal said, taking Will off guard. 

“See? I was right.” Alana said happily. “Now maybe you can take me out for a friendly drink to celebrate when we're done here. We all deserve a little relaxation.” she smiled at Will suggestively. Will glanced up at Hannibal who was grinning like a lion about to eat a gazelle. 

“Actually…” Will said, hoping to come up with an excuse that didn't involve Hannibal. 

“Actually Will promised to take me on a date tonight Alana. Perhaps another time.” Hannibal said, dropping the other shoe and leaving, just as he loves to do. He went back over to Jack to assess more of the evidence. 

Alana stood with her mouth agape and Will sighed heftily. “with Hannibal?” she asked incredulously. 

Will rubbed his eyes, seeing Hannibal in bed with him this morning when he closed them. “You told me I was too unstable for you. I'm not any less unstable.” he said stiffly 

“and Hannibal is stability?” Alana asked again sounding like she was covering her hurt with anger. “You have to figure yourself out, Will. No one else can do it for you.” she said, always throwing punches when feeling attacked. 

“Well that didn't stop you from trying,” Will retorted. “Thanks for the new advice.” he said and pushed past her to stand off to the side, and gather his thoughts. He removed his hat, his scarf. He felt like he was burning up, even though there was snow on the ground. 

Images of the organs Gideon had put on display swayed like windchimes behind his eyes. Suddenly his head felt cooler again, finally, some sweet, cool relief. 

Then, Hannibal was standing over him and it occurred to Will that he was lying on the ground. “We're going to get you help Will, okay? Just relax.”

Will was swirling, spinning in circles. He was seeing visions of Abigail, visions of Hannibal and the wendigo. He was seeing visions of Abel Gideon, visions of the organs, dark red, steaming against the cold, wintry air. 

He was unbearably hot, visions of Abigail standing over her victim, Nicholas Boyle. There was blood pooling around him already and the life was draining from his face. They were floating in the white atmosphere of his mind’s eye. Hannibal appeared, a dark black figure, horns large and dark on top of his head. He took Abigail in his arms and Will reached out for her.

Then he was falling, but the cool air felt great against his hot skin. His head felt lighter and he felt almost like a waterfall was streaming cool water through his hair. The farther he fell, the colder he got, and the darker the abyss seemed. All visions of Hannibal and Abigail were blurry and distorted now, flashing by quickly as the falling sensation heightened.

His last vision was of Hannibal lying peacefully next to him in bed, morning light coming through. Dark satin sheets, against the white emptiness of his mind made Hannibal look strikingly beautiful. His jawline was accentuated in perfect light and he slept as Will brushed the hair over his forehead. The satin sheets were cool and Hannibal’s body was just perfectly warm. Hannibal snuggled closer and Will stopped stirring, finally relaxing in Hannibal’s embrace.

.

When Will came to again he was laying in a hospital bed. There was a little window with the blinds half tilted so he could make out the figures of Hannibal and Alana just beyond the glass. He couldn't hear what they were saying but it was clear that they were arguing. 

He closed his eyes and imagined they were talking about Abel Gideon and not himself. He drifted off again.

The next time he awoke there were doctors standing over him explaining encephalitis to him while Hannibal stood where Will could see his silhouette through the window. 

He took medication, barely processed what the doctors were saying about his head, his brain, his recovery and he was drifting again…

.

When Will finally awoke with full consciousness, it was just him and Hannibal in the room, Hannibal sitting in a hard looking chair, eyes closed but not totally peaceful.

“Hannibal?” Will croaked, his throat hoarse from sleeping so long. Hannibal was in the same suit Will remembered him wearing to Gideon’s crime scene. 

Hannibal opened his eyes calmly. He must not have been sleeping, only resting his eyes. “Will, you're awake,” he said, smiling brightly. He rose and came to the hospital bed to hold Will’s hand. “How are you feeling?” 

“Stiff…” Will said, shimmying to sit up a little bit. “How long have I been here?” he asked 

“Just two days. But you have been unconscious for the majority of it.” He nestled himself near Will’s knees on the bed, getting a little cozy but making no moves to hold Will’s hand. “I was beginning to get worried,” 

Will looked up a little bit, at the monitors he was still hooked up to, beeping idly in the otherwise quiet room. “I have… encephalitis?” Wil asked, his memories foggy, and unreliable.

Hannibal nodded. “It was very serious Will, it’s very good that we were able to get you right here.” He said, his lips pursed. “It should be treatable, as they have had you on several medications, bringing the infection down. How do you feel?” Hannibal asked.

Will looked around the room again. He felt as though the memories were foggy, but his mind and his sight felt clearer than they had in months.

“I feel like I want to get out of here.” Will said, stretching his arms, and shifting his legs a little bit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will gets to unwind.

“Where would you like to go?” Hannibal asked when they had completed all the paperwork, received Will’s medication and follow ups, and were safely nestled in Hannibal’s spotless car.

“I should really go check on my dogs,” Will said, abashedly. 

Hannibal shook his head. “Don’t let them worry you. Your loyal friend Alana went and fed them this morning.”

“Did she, now.” Will pondered, flashes of Gideon’s crime scene beginning to come back to him. The night before had been seared into Will’s memory so clearly that it hadn’t surprised him. Once they got to the crime scene however, Will’s memory becomes flashes, words, feelings, gaps. Will relayed these feelings to Hannibal. Not about their night together of course, but about how his memories begin to cut out once they arrive at the scene of Gideon’s escape.

“You are welcome to stay the night with me, or I can take you home to Wolf Trap if you would like, but the dogs have definitely been taken care of.” Hannibal said sweetly. “I invite you to stay with me so if anything happens at least you aren’t alone. I wouldn’t want you to pass out like you did at the scene the other day without anyone there to call 911 for you.”

Will looked out the window as he thought, taking his time looking at all the trees, the bright afternoon light no longer hurting his eyes. 

“Can we go to your place? I need a shower.” Will finally asked, just wanting to relax.

“Of course,” Hannibal said, smiling at finally having Will back up and about. Before they knew it they were back at Hannibal’s home and Hannibal was opening the door for Will. 

“Hungry?” Hannibal asked, ever the entertainer. His stomach growled, betraying him and Will groaned tiredly. 

“Yes, but I want a shower,” Will whined to Hannibal openly.

Hannibal cocked his head a bit. “Come to the kitchen first. I have something quick we can bring upstairs.” The ever - elegant man led Will into the kitchen and swung open the fridge. He produced a carton of strawberries. “Although I was not here, instead with you at the hospital, my lovely grocery girl brings me fresh fruit and vegetables every few days. Do you care for whip cream?” Hannibal asked, a little glint in his eyes.

“Could you have coincidentally picked more of an aphrodisiac?” Will teased Hannibal, picking one up by the green leafy top and taking a small bite. 

“I do not intend to take advantage of you while you are ill,” Hannibal said and Will waved his left hand dismissively. 

“I was walking around with encephalitis for months apparently,” Will said, taking another bite of the large strawberry. “I think I’m clearer now than I was the other night,” He said honestly

Hannibal raised an eyebrow. “And? What would you like?” 

“Come shower with me,” Will whispered, pleadingly almost and Hannibal all but melted,

Hannibal pressed his lips to Will’s the taste of strawberry sweet and fresh on his lips.

Will pulled away first. “Shower,” his one track mind was amazing.

The two were upstairs in a moment, the strawberries half eaten and abandoned on the bedside table. Will and Hannibal undressed each other carefully, taking their time, Hannibal ravishing Will’s neck with his mouth as the steam began to rush out of the shower. 

Will stepped into the shower first, tilting his head back, and letting the water warm his naked body, sore and stiff from sleeping for two days.

Hannibal joined him a moment later, and Will could have sworn he heard Hannibal murmur “Beautiful,” to himself as he shut the glass shower door behind them.

As to be expected the shower was immaculate, had a small seat with two small bottles labelled S and C, and not much else to crowd the stall. Will shifted to the side a bit, letting Hannibal dunk his head under the water. 

“How are you feeling Will?” Hannibal asked, slightly more than a murmur. He reached up and flipped a sodden curl off of Will’s forehead.

“Still pretty tightly wound,” Will admitted, rolling his shoulders back. Will’s eyes were narrowed, and Hannibal thought Will seemed to be assessing the older man from under his lashes. 

“And what might help you unwind?” Hannibal asked in a low hum. He begin to rub soap over his chest, making suds and then shifting his lathered hands to Will’s shoulders, gently massaging.

Will closed his eyes and imagined what he wanted, still too nervous to say. “What do you like Hannibal?” Will asked, his eyes still closed, but he was beginning to relax as Hannibal lathered up his shoulders, down his chest, down his arms. He leaned into Hannibal’s touch.

“What do I like? I like everything, Will. But most of all, I want what you want,” Hannibal said, always a puzzle with him.

“Everything?” Will repeated. He still hadn’t opened his eyes but Hannibal’s hands stilled, sensing Will’s change in tone. But Will wanted to forget about everything. He wanted to let loose after being trapped in his own mind for so long.

Hannibal kissed Will hard then, pushing their soaped up bodies together. They felt slick against each other and Will relished in the feel of Hannibal’s skin, not even caring that he was already much harder than Hannibal was. 

“What would you have me do, Will?” Hannibal asked, pulling away only enough that his lips brushed Will’s. 

“Bend over for me?” Will whispered back, and he felt Hannibal shudder, moaning low in the back of his throat.

“Yes,” He growled, voice low with lust. He slid open the door and reached out. Will heard the medicine cabinet and Hannibal returned with a little vial of lube and a condom. He held it out for Will, but as he reached for it, Hannibal pulled it back and kissed Will hard instead, grinding their excited cocks together in the process. “Don’t be gentle,” Hannibal said, eyes half lidded as he handed Will the lube.

Will would have thought he would feel detached, and unreal in a moment such as this, but today he was clear, vivid and present. “I don’t plan to be,” Will growled back and kissed Hannibal hard once more.

Hannibal gave Will’s reddened lips and flushed skin one last look before turning around and bending over so far it had Will stifling a moan. He leaned on the shower seat, elbows down, legs spread, his ass high in the air. Just for Will.

Will thought about resisting his first instinct, but heard Hannibal’s voice in his ear again, “Don’t be gentle.” Will pulled his hand back and spanked Hannibal hard. He was delighted with the shocked moan it elicited from Hannibal. He grabbed Hannibal hard by the hips and every shuddering breath Hannibal took made Will’s cock grow harder. He slicked two fingers with the lube and gently circled Hannibal’s hole. He prodded one finger in to the first knuckle quickly and took it back out, and Hannibal hissed. 

“Don’t be mean,” Hannibal murmured between shaky breaths as Will began to slide his finger slowly in this time. 

Will tsked at Hannibal. “You’re making an awful lot of demands,” he said, letting the sentence hang in the air, no conclusion drawn, as he slid his finger in and out of Hannibal a few times. Will delighted in the feeling and couldn’t take his eyes off the other man’s form, his rock solid poker face beginning to crumble. 

Will started with two fingers, reaching around to touch Hannibal’s straining cock at the same time. Hannibal moaned Will’s name and the encouragement made Will’s fingers work quicker, his other hand slowing on Hannibal’s cock.

He twisted his fingers, bringing a third to stretch Hannibal open a bit, making Hannibal whine with pleasure.

“You’re doing so well, just a little more,” Will purred, coaxing him.

“Mm… Am I?” Hannibal murmured back, 

Will groaned. “Oh yes, you’re being so good for me. Tell me what you want.” 

“Rougher,” Hannibal replied. 

Will pulled his fingers out all at once and Hannibal gasped at the loss, not even noticing the other man slip on the condom. Will lined his hips up and pressed his tip against Hannibal’s entrance. “Tell me what you want.” Will said again, pushing his hips, teasing just a little. Hannibal groaned, squirming under Will. “Tell me what you want,” Will said again, pressing the tip in, feeling Hannibal clench and tighten in anticipation.

“You, I want you, now,” Hannibal murmured through gritted teeth,

Will pushed slightly further in, admiring how his cock looked pressed against Hannibal’s ass, and pulled back out to tease, relishing in the squirming it was eliciting from the usually well put together man. “Tell me,” Will said.

Hannibal groaned low, “Fuck me, Will,” He growled, “Please,” escaping, slightly softer, sounding more desperate.

Will bucked his hips forward finally and Hannibal wanted to scream. Of course his perfect Will would want this too. Will was rough and fucked Hannibal with all the pent up energy of all the words and phrases they exchanged. He thought of all the secrets they had shared, he thought about how Hannibal had looked, naked and unkempt on the kitchen floor the other night.

“So good,” Will choked out. Hannibal hummed his agreement, rocking his hips back to meet each of Will’s thrusts. 

Of course they kept perfect rhythm together, this was Will and Hannibal after all. Who was the conductor and who played the symphony was another matter to be debated, but Hannibal heard beautiful music as Will filled him up and left him empty over and over again.

Will reached around, touching Hannibal’s cock and the older man hissed again. Will moaned at the sound and palmed the thick weight of Hannibal’s dick with the same fervor that he was rocking his hips into him with.

Too soon they were both spent and Will was bent almost doubled over Hannibal, drowsy with the heat of the moment. “Come for me, Hannibal, I want to see you come,” Will murmured, biting Hannibal’s shoulder and tightening his grip on his cock. 

It seemed permission was all he needed, because Hannibal’s rhythm changed, just then, and he rocked his hips forward into Will’s hand once, twice, and then came, calling Will’s name. Will let his hips slam into Hannibal, the sight too much to bear, losing control and feeling his orgasm rock his body. Will was cursing with every thrust and Hannibal was groaning until they both steadied and slowed, gently disentangling from each other.

Will slumped his shoulder against the shower wall, leaning for support. Hannibal steadied himself a moment, still bend over and gasping for breath, then tried to stand. “You continue to surprise me, Will. Thank you,” Hannibal said, smiling at the beautiful, spent-looking Will.

“I didn’t think I could be tired again after sleeping for two days,” He chuckled, “But you wore me out.” Will said, smiling back.

They rinsed, toweled off in luxurious towels threaded with Hannibal's initials, and the two collapsed into bed. Hannibal laid on his side and stared at Will, the other man on his back, staring at Hannibal’s high ceilings. “It’s beautiful,” Will said, noticing a portrait of what looked like Greek Gods, battling to the death.

Hannibal’s gaze stayed trained on Will’s face. “More beautiful by association with you here, I think,” He said, low and seductive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm loving continuing this story! Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal do some sneaking around.

Will glanced around in the early morning sunlight. Hannibal was awake, but staring up at the ceiling, his arm draped lazily over Will.

“No calls from Jack, how splendid,” He murmured “What time is it?” He asked

“Just after 11.” Hannibal said, turning to Will, smiling brightly.

“Patients today?” Will asked, trying to remember what normal people did when they weren’t unconscious in the hospital for two days.

“Cancelled them,” Hannibal said nonchalantly. “I wanted the day off.”

“Yeah? Thanks for staying with me at the hospital that whole time. You didn’t have to do that.” Will said, then realizing that he must have cancelled his patients the last two days as well.

“I wouldn’t have wanted to be anywhere else, but by your side.” He said, sweetly. “I was thinking maybe we could talk today. If you remember what we spoke about the other night in my office.” Hannibal said, leading him.

“About Abigail?” Will asked, catching on. “And protecting her?” He asked, sitting up a bit.

“Let’s eat first, Will, and then let’s speak about it.” He said, rolling back over to look up at the ceiling, “We have all the time in the world. Remember?”

Will settled in a little bit, relaxing more. They really did have all the time they needed.

.

Hannibal made them a charming brunch of boiled eggs, lox and fresh bread. They sat at the table and ate in silence.

“I feel much clearer,” Will said, eventually, as he appreciated the taste of warm food. “Feels like I’m headed back to normal.” He said, bobbing his eyebrows at Hannibal.

“I would argue that neither one of us is normal, Will,” Hannibal smirked, “But I am glad to see you feeling better already. It’s a good sign.”

“Now,” Will said, sopping up the last bit of his over - easy egg with Hannibal’s fresh baked bread. “Tell me about how we can help protect Abigail, in this life, as you said.”

“You seem eager to learn, Will. Are you sure you will like what I have to tell you?” Hannibal said, finishing his plate, as well, and pushing it a little ways in front of him.

“I think I’m willing to have conversations with an experienced teacher.” Will said, evading Hannibal’s real question. “And if that means something more morbid than I have previously been incapable of… So be it. Perhaps I’ll learn something.” He said seriously.

“You continue to surprise and amaze me, my dear boy. You speak as if we will be committing conspiracy and treason. Which we may end up doing eventually, who knows. But I think I have a plan for us to stay here, where we are, and keep Abigail safe, out from under the nose of the FBI.”

.

“Do you think this will work, Hannibal?” Will asked, when Hannibal revealed his plan.

“The question is not will it work, but will it buy us time? I think the answer is yes. I think producing enough convoluted evidence to confuse a jury would provide just that.”

.

_Dr. Hannibal Lecter kindly invites you to dinner on the 27th of April, at 7 pm_.

.

“Did you get Hannibal’s dinner invitation?” Alana asked, strolling into Jack Crawford’s office.

“Yes, you received an invite as well?” Jack asked, looking skeptical of Alana’s posture and tone.

Alana nodded. “Do you know who else received an invite?” She asked.

Jack sighed, heftily. “Will Graham, I can only imagine?” He asked, feeling already tired of this conversation.

“Abigail Hobbs.” Alana said, slamming the invitation down on the desk. “The hospital called me because they thought it was suspicious.”

.

Hannibal had already easily converted Will to admire the pleasures of fine living. They showered and dressed in the late afternoon sunshine, as classical music played on a modern record player. Hannibal opened his medicine cabinet to let Will choose from a variety of aftershaves and colognes.

“Which do you like best?” Will asked, picking two.

“For hunting, or for sneaking around?” He said quirking his eyebrow, and letting his fingertips cover Will’s, held tight against the glass bottle.

“You have a different cologne for sneaking around?” Will laughed. “Well what do you suggest for bringing me back to Quantico so I can gather supplies from my classroom and my office.”

“Definitely sneaking around. This one,” Hannibal smiled brightly at Will, closing his other hand over the other bottle Will had chosen.

Will leaned in and kissed Hannibal gently. He was embarking on a new chapter of his life. One that included rough, five o’clock shadow kisses, hunting, and sneaking around. It involved plotting, deceiving and possible murder, and he couldn’t be more excited.

.

“I think that’s everything,” Will said, a little while later, when they had successfully retrieved the items Will had been after. “Everything I have on the ripper.” He said, flipping the pile of photos, fanning them out. “Jack never listened to me before, so I guess it’s fitting that I’m going to be leading him in this direction.”

“What we are about to do together, Will, is going to be magnificent.” Hannibal smiled, greedily at Will. “It excites me that you are as invested in this plan as I am. My own nerves are at ease to know that I don’t have to walk this path alone.”

“Abigail is more important than anything to me, now,” Will said. “I don’t know what’s right and wrong anymore, and I’m tired of having to stand up to Jack about what I knew in my heart to be right.” He said, suddenly looking at Hannibal.

“I knew you saw me,” Hannibal whispered. “You knew it all along didn’t you? I could see it in your eyes while you lectured. You didn’t even look at me as you said those words. Intelligent psychopath. Like you wanted me to think you didn’t know I was there, although you were intently aware of my presence.”

Will blushed, not really knowing what to say. “I thought the copycat murders were always… too… elegant, to be anyone else.” He said. “You always said just a little too much at your dinner parties, always hoping, wondering if someone would be smart enough to see you. Didn’t you?” Will accused.

“You saw me too well, Will. I wonder sometimes if you’ve seen too much…” He said, looking hungrily at Will.

“I know I won’t survive you,” Will whispered, “I think I’ve accepted that,” He murmured, Hannibal drawing him closer, pushing him against his desk, seductively. Will thought better “Actually, you could probably say it’s my prime motivation,”

They kissed, Hannibal nipping at Will’s lips, tasting the flesh like he wished to taste Will in other ways. That had been how all this had started, hadn’t it? He had wanted to kill Will and eat him, not frame him for his crimes. So how could his plan have devolved so much? It seemed to Hannibal that the only answer was his growing affection for the younger man. It was proving to be both delightful and dangerous to continue to have Will around.

“You are a smart boy, Will,” Hannibal murmured and Will shivered. He dropped the photos of the rippers crime scenes, and they floated to the floor like feathers.

“I couldn’t help myself when I was inside your design. I saw you too clearly through their eyes. You were beautiful,” Will whispered, reverently. “I want you to teach me,” He said, “I want to see,”

Hannibal had captured his mouth again, kissing him deeply and grinding his hips into him. Kissing down Will’s neck, Hannibal touched and kissed with steamy passion. Will was pressed against his desk and he could see the entire lecture hall from his vantage. He could almost picture the students in the seats, watching on as Hannibal made him squirm with little touches and kisses.

“Let me have you, Will,” Hannibal murmured into Will’s ear with hot breath.

“Here?” Will squeaked in return, feeling self conscious about how nervously excited he sounded.

Hannibal slipped something out of his pocket and pulled it up for Will’s inspection. It was the vial of lube Will remembered from the shower. Will groaned in response and he was certain that Hannibal took that as a yes from the way his other hand tightened on Will’s hip.

“Yes?” Hannibal asked.

“Yes,” Will breathed, softly.

Hannibal kissed Will passionately, undoing some buttons at the top of Will’s shirt and kissing all the new skin he exposed. He loved the way Will smelled with his aftershave, his shampoo. More evidence that the two really were becoming one, becoming intimate with each other.

“Did you want this when you saw me lecturing?” Will asked, breathily as Hannibal’s hand slid down the front of his slacks.

“Of course,” Hannibal purred. “And many other times.” He suggested. Will was breathing heavy and Hannibal was loving the reactions he was eliciting from the younger man. Hannibal knelt in front of Will and pulled his slacks around his knees. Will leaned, half sitting on the desk and groaned, loving the way Hannibal looked here, on his knees in front of him.

Will looked out at the lecture hall, half worried they would be caught, half daring someone to catch them in the act. It was evening so there was probably no one around, but still the thrill was tangible.

“You enjoying yourself?” Will breathed, Hannibal bringing him much too close with his mouth for his taste. The older man was bobbing hungrily, taking Will deep into his throat on every thrust.

Hannibal looked up at him from under his lashes, slowing his pace, but not taking his mouth off of Will. The eye contact was too much and Will groaned, his hips squirming of their own accord.

“On the desk,” Hannibal commanded, standing all at once. Will was breathing heavy and dazed, he didn’t care any longer that they were here in his lecture hall.

“Yes, Sir,” Will said cheekily, and pushed himself all the way onto the desk to sit. He reached for Hannibal’s zipper and Hannibal caught his hand.

“This is about you,” Hannibal said, startlingly calm. The way he slipped the lube bottle open, wetting his fingers had Will squirming on the desk, searching for friction. He brought his hand up to palm his cock and Hannibal’s gaze shifted.

Will bobbed his eyebrows at Hannibal. “Enjoying the view?” he quipped.

Hannibal shook his head. “You are quite mean,” He said to Will, bringing himself to kneel on the desk over Will. “Spread your legs,” He said, his eyes firey and Will let his hand drop, opening his thighs for the other man.

“Very good,” He praised and Will let his head slip back. He didn’t want to look at Hannibal for this. He felt Hannibal’s fingers, warm from the lube, pressing against him. He stiffened, and then relaxed, feeling Hannibal circle him gently, slowly pressing a finger into him. Will whined as Hannibal pumped his finger in and out, slowly at first, and then building up some pressure.

He relaxed around Hannibal’s finger and the older man took the opportunity to add another. Will moaned and twisted his head around, feeling dazed from the pleasure, all of it feeling new in his lecture hall here, on top of his desk.

“Please,” escaped Will’s lips, breathy and soft, before he could catch it.

“Please, what?” Hannibal murmured, his voice dark with lust. Will peeked open his eyes and glanced at Hannibal, kneeling above him on the desk, but looking incredible. He had his own zipper open, his hard cock free, standing out against his three piece suit.

“Please, I’m ready,” Will murmured, and Hannibal moved his fingers faster, deeper, just as Will was speaking. He moaned and Hannibal pulled his fingers out roughly. He leaned over Will, who pulled his head down to kiss him, gently.

Hannibal pulled a condom out of his pocket and put it on, slicking himself with more lube. “Ready?” Hannibal asked, and Will felt like a teenager, both of them still mostly clothed, his pants around his ankles and Hannibal, ready to fuck him without having done more than pulled down his zipper.

Will nodded and pulled his legs up, tossing his pants all the way off and wrapping his legs around Hannibal’s middle. Hannibal closed his eyes a moment and willed himself to keep control.

“I think you might be the death of me, Will Graham,” Hannibal said softly as he rubbed his tip against Will. He was still wet, and ready for Hannibal.

“I shall be yours and you shall be mine,” Will murmured, somewhat instinctually, but it felt accurate as the words left his mouth.

Hannibal groaned and pushed himself into Will slowly. Will whined softly and bit his lip. Hannibal leaned down and captured Will’s lips with his own. As he pushed slowly, as far as Will could take him, Will moaned into the kiss.

Hannibal quickened his pace almost immediately and Will was squirming underneath him. The older man kissed greedily as he slammed into Will. He licked his lips open, searching Will’s mouth with his tongue and Will moaned again.

“You want us to get caught?” Hannibal broke the kiss, and murmured into Will’s neck.

Will was having a tough time mustering a response, the sweet friction from Hannibal’s suit jacket pressing against his cock as Hannibal pushed all the way into Will and paused, letting Will squirm under the pressure.

“Hm?” Hannibal prompted. “Do you want someone to find us like this?” He whispered, hot and low in Will’s ear, still not moving from deep within Will.

“No,” Will said, his face turned to the side in embarrassment and ecstacy. “Please,” Will whined, softer again, “Don’t stop,” Will begged almost, unable to still his shifting hips, and Hannibal revelled in the sight.

“Very well,” Hannibal said, abruptly starting his thrusts again, Will gasping with the sudden release of pressure.

Will had his face turned sharp to the side, biting his lip and holding onto Hannibal for dear life as he thrusted into him, roughly, quickly, picking up his pace.

“Look at me, don’t hide your face,” Hannibal murmured, getting closer with every move Will made. The heat of the moment was beginning to take over as Will turned his face back to Hannibal, his eyes dark and desperate with almost-release.

“I’m so close, Hannibal,” Will murmured softly, not sure what exactly Hannibal had planned for him. The eye contact was pulling Will ever closer, as well as Hannibal looking at him like he was an angel, or a god in one of his exorbitantly expensive paintings.

“Touch yourself,” Hannibal said, slow and even, slowing his thrusting a little.

“I’m going to get it on your suit,” Will murmured, his eyes rolling back a little as Hannibal pushed all the way in again, holding himself there.

“So?” Hannibal asked, his eyes dark and mischievous.

Will began pumping his hand on his straining cock and Hannibal quickened his pace. A few more thrusts and Will was groaning, whining and then stars exploded behind his eyes. He came, shuddering and moaning, cursing and squirming as Hannibal thrusted harder and harder, Will’s own orgasm making Hannibal moan with delight.

He took only another few thrusts and then he was groaning, burying his head in Will’s shoulder and biting hard. Will yelped, his skin still on fire from his orgasm and squirmed, getting sensitive as Hannibal rocked his hips until they were both totally and completely spent.

As the two men separated, Will still laid on his desk, exhausted and sticky, come all over his chest where Hannibal had popped the buttons open earlier. Hannibal had somehow escaped without getting anything on his suit and Will looked up at him, confused and a little impressed.

Hannibal leaned down and pressed a surprisingly chaste kiss to Will’s lips, lingering there, with their faces close together.

“Get dressed Will, before someone sees you,” Hannibal chided, bobbing his eyebrows, smiling at Will, spread out on his desk, half naked.

He pressed another kiss, unable to resist Will’s reddened lips, even after having him completely.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Will said, waving his hand haphazardly. “Gimme a minute,”

Hannibal smirked. He hoped Will would be sore. He stooped down and collected the photos they had come to get in the first place.

“This was a very productive trip, I think,” Hannibal concluded, smiling widely at his messy Will.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal have fun in Hannibal's psychiatry office.

Will approached Jack’s office with nervousness brewing in his stomach. He knocked and heard Jack’s voice inviting him in.

“Will,” Jack said. “How are you feeling?” He stood, shaking Will’s hand professionally.

“Better,” Will said slowly. “But still not all there.” He amended, which was actually fairly true. 

“I didn’t expect to see you so soon, I figured you’d need plenty of time to rest.” Jack said, coming from behind his desk to lean against the front of it, closer to Will.

“Well that’s what I wanted to come talk to you about…” Will started, rubbing his eyes nervously.

“This is totally unnecessary Will, I have you on extended leave until you’re rested.” Jack said, waving his hand dismissively at Will.

Will adjusted his glasses. “I’m not sure I’m going to be feeling up to this again after I’ve rested.” he said, quietly. 

“You’re quitting?” Jack asked cutting right to the chase, surprised.

“I’d like to return to my teaching post.” Will said. “Back in Quantico. With my dogs. With my life in tact. No murders, no bloody crime scenes, nothing to push me back to where I was.” He explained, lying to Jack through his teeth. “This job was too much. I wasn’t able to know myself, to pay attention to my body. I was walking around with encephalitis for months and everyone, including me, just thought I was going insane.” Will shrugged. “I just don’t see myself coming back to this.” 

“You were saving lives, Will. You can’t give up on that.” Jack said, pushing, crossing his arms over his chest in annoyance. 

“Yeah, well, now I’m saving my own life.” Will said, looking to Jack for his response. “I brought back all the photos and the information I have on the ripper and the copycat.” He said, handing Jack the envelope. 

Jack stared at the envelope Will had held out for him. “I’m not happy with this,” Jack said, taking the envelope from Will. 

Will stood, coming face to face with Jack. “Yeah, well, I wasn’t too happy when I woke up in a hospital bed after sleeping for 2 days.” Will retorted. “We’ll get over it.” 

Jack sighed heavily. “Am I going to see you at Hannibal’s dinner party?” he asked.

Will walked over to the solitary bookshelf in Jack’s office, moving his hand along the titles.

He plucked one from the midst, opening it and letting Jack’s question ruminate. “I did not receive an invite to Dr. Lecter’s dinner party. I think it is more of a work event. And seeing as I’m finished… that doesn’t mean me anymore.” He explained, shutting the book and replacing it on the shelving.

“Well, I’m sad to see you go, Will, but you are still an asset as an educator. Perhaps I will stop in and sit for a lecture sometime.” Jack said, as Will collected his jacket. 

“I’d like that,” Will smiled, a loaded smile, remembering himself and Hannibal strewn out on the desk, the best laid plans...

“I hope our paths cross again soon,” Jack said, fingering the envelope Will gave him.

“Something tells me they just might,” Will replied, and shut the door behind him, closing the door on the chapter of his life where he helps Jack Crawford, FBI director, and beginning the chapter where he is partners in crime with Dr. Hannibal Lecter. He smiled widely to himself as he walked out of the building.

.

“Good afternoon, Margot,” Hannibal greeted his next patient at the door and watched as she walked to her seat in their therapy chairs. “What would you like to speak about today in our session?” He asked as she made herself comfortable.

“I want to talk about revenge. But I am concerned about Doctor Patient confidentiality.” She said, openly, staring evenly at Hannibal.

“Why are you concerned?” He asked, openly.

“I do not want to admit to having the desire to do anything that will have authorities called. But my brother, you must understand what he has done to me.” Margot said, seriously.

“I think you should kill your brother, Margot, should the opportunity arise.” Hannibal said calmly.

Margot tweaked an eyebrow at Hannibal. “You do?” She asked. “I thought you were supposed to encourage us to come to an amicable resolution.” She suggested.

“Do you want to come to an amicable resolution?” Hannibal asked, curiously

“No,” She said, staring into Hannibal’s face. 

“Then why should I suggest that?” He asked. “I suggest you do something cathartic. Something that he won’t see coming,” 

“Like what?” Margot wondered. 

“You could have a Verger heir that would inherit the farm,” Hannibal suggested.

“It’s not that simple,” She said looking dazed. “It has to be from a male heir. My baby wouldn’t be good enough. It has to be Mason’s baby.” She said slowly.

Hannibal tutted. “What a terribly rude boy you have as a brother, Ms. Verger.” Hannibal suggested, eyes wide with play, “What are we to do about that?”

.

As Will headed over toward Hannibal’s office he rang his cell phone. 

“Hello?” Hannibal intoned after two rings.

“Hey, just finished up with Jack.” Will said. “What do you have going on right now?” He asked

“My last patient for the day is coming in now. Would you mind waiting? I’ll be done in 45 minutes.” Hannibal said concisely.

“Okay, I wanted to stop for coffee anyway. Want some?” Will said. 

“No thank you. See you soon,” Hannibal sounded happy to be seeing Will this evening and Will couldn’t help but also be excited to see him.

He hung up the phone and pulled over when he found an attractive looking coffee shop. Will wondered to himself how the past few days had gone so strangely for him. He had quite suddenly become romantically entwined with his questionable psychiatrist and the following day been admitted to the hospital for encephalitis.

Things had been a whirlwind for Will and he reveled in the quiet time to himself to review the past few days events. He was grateful at the end of it all to have Hannibal by his side, a bizarre turn of events he never thought possible.

Before long he headed over to Hannibal’s office, showing up a few minutes past the time he was suggested. He knew Hannibal didn’t like when there were people in the waiting room when he saw out his patients.

Even still, Hannibal was bringing a quite attractive young woman to the door when Will approached the waiting area.

“William. You’re just on time. This is Margot, Margot, this is Will,” Will was shocked that Hannibal was introducing them and shook her hand out of habit alone.

She eyed Will up in a way that made Will narrow his eyes at her, sizing her up in return. She was a trim woman who looked like she could fight for herself if ever it came down to it. The way that Hannibal’s hand hovered on her lower back made Will feel jealousy seeping in the pit of his stomach. 

“Nice to meet you,” He choked out.

“Go on in, Will,” Hannibal said, and murmured what Will assumed was a few more pleasantries to Margot before she left and he returned, closing the door behind him.

“We have another opportunity my dear William,” Hannibal said seriously, but his eyes glinted with mischief. 

“For what?” Will asked, a little harshly.

“For another round of excitement, another case to add to the mystery pile that we are leaving in our wake.” Hannibal said ominously. 

Will narrowed his eyes. “I’m listening.” 

“Margot is trying to reach a goal and her brother is most bitterly preventing her from the means she needs to reach that goal.” Hannibal said, “I think we can help her. I think you can help her, Will,” Hannibal suggested.

Will narrowed his eyes. Hannibal took his seat opposite Will now, letting his suggestion, his entendre ruminate. Will heard it over and over, on repeat in his head.

“What are you suggesting?” Will asked, always wanting to hear the words truly come from Hannibal himself.

“I think you can persuade her, rile her up, and then she will have the power to do what she needs to do,” Hannibal said evasively. 

Will cocked an eyebrow. “Under your guidance, of course?” he asked, tentatively.

“Of course,” Hannibal confirmed, crossing his legs in the chair.

“Does this excite you?” Will asked slowly, “Thinking of me seducing her, taking her to bed with me?” Will asked, again.

Hannibal shifted in his chair a little. “Will, this is purely an addition to our existing plan,” 

“Kissing her, taking her clothes off, slowly making her mine, all the while thinking of you, thinking of your instructions,” Will said seductively

“You’ve become quite brave,” Hannibal suggested quietly, eyeing Will with fire that burned deep within him. Will hadn’t been too far off from Hannibal’s true motives, yet it always took Hannibal by surprise when Will saw him so clearly.

“Or would you rather have her together?” Will asked, and Hannibal sucked in a sharp breath.

“Are you quite done mocking me?” Hannibal intoned, slowly

“I wasn’t mocking you, Doctor,” Will said softly, bringing himself across the short distance between the arm chairs, falling to his knees in front of Hannibal.

“Will, what are you doing?” Hannibal asked, knowing the answer.

“Dr. Lecter, I thought you wanted this, too? Was I mistaken?” Will asked, looking up at Hannibal’s guarded stare under fluttering lashes.

“Will,” He warned, collecting himself. Hannibal had been prepared to discuss their amended plan, and whisk Will back to his home to cook for him. Plenty of time to dedicate to coming up with a delectable way to pleasure him. He had not been prepared for Will to fall to his knees when they hadn’t even finished discussing Margot. “I thought we were speaking business,” Hannibal suggested instead

Will cocked an eyebrow at him, drawing lazy circles on Hannibal’s knees with his fingers. “I don’t want to speak business anymore.” 

Hannibal let his eyes drift shut and gave over into Will’s gentle touches. Will’s hands ghosted over Hannibal’s thighs, pulling him to sit lower in the chair, slumped down a little. 

“I’ll wrinkle my suit,” Hannibal whined, as Will began to unzip the man’s trousers. Will gave Hannibal a flippant look that questioned whether or not that was important at the moment before bringing Hannibal’s half-hard cock out, eyeing it hungrily. 

Hannibal was dumbstruck. His Will was always coming up with surprises, new ideas for their time together. Hannibal supposed he deserved this after he took Will in his lecture hall in quantico. 

Hannibal gasped when Will finally leaned in and took his cock into his mouth. Will was craving Hannibal by this point, the room itself bringing old sexual tension up for Will. Just a week or so ago, they stood here arguing about Abigail, Hannibal admitting to Will that he helped her hide Nicholas Boyle. 

Will licked up and down Hannibal’s straining cock and tightened his grip on the other man’s thighs. 

“You are so beautiful like this,” Hannibal gasped, as Will continued to take him all the way into his mouth. 

Will stole a glance up, humming around Hannibal appreciatively. 

Hannibal’s eyes slipped back and his head tilted with them, resting back against the chair back. Will let his hands roam all over Hannibal as he sucked him off. 

“How many times did you want this during therapy?” Hannibal choked out among raspy breaths. 

Will eyed Hannibal, running his tongue flaty along his cock again, slowly pulling off and looking up at Hannibal.

“Not as many times as I imagined you bending me over your desk and finally just forcing me to relax,” Will said, never taking his eyes off of Hannibal. 

Hannibal groaned and pulled Will up to meet his mouth by his shirt collar. Will yelped but crowded himself in Hannibal’s lap, kissing him greedily. 

“Take off your clothes,” Hannibal breathed when they parted and Will groaned in anticipation. 

He stood from where he was crouched in Hannibal’s lap and slowly began to undress. He glanced at the door, longingly, wondering if Hannibal had locked it.

“Look at me, Will,” Hannibal corrected. Will nodded, bent to remove his pants and boxers, and stood naked for Hannibal’s inspection.

“Very good, Will,” Hannibal breathed, standing and Will took a few involuntary steps backward. “Are you frightened of me?” Hannibal questioned, softly, coming closer and kissing Will again.

“Yes,” Will breathed against Hannibal’s lips.

“Good,” Hannibal confirmed and Will crashed his lips to Hannibal’s kissing him deeply, pressing his body against his. When they parted, Hannibal walked around his desk to pull another bottle of lube from his desk drawer.

Then Hannibal was instructing Will again. “Come. Bend over my desk.” His eyes shone darkly.

“Okay,” Will said, obeyed coming to stand in front of Hannibal, and turned to lean his elbows on the desk.

Hannibal took a moment and looked at Will, naked and bent over, his erection hanging hard between his legs.

His long billowing office windows framed Will in Hannibal's view on either side of his gorgeous body, letting in brilliant late afternoon light. 

“Very good Will.” he said again, slicking his fingers and surprising Will by starting at once with two fingers. 

Will moaned at the pleasure mixed with surprise and a touch of pain. Hannibal greedily pumped his fingers, giving Will little time to adjust and relax. 

“Are you nervous, Will?” Hannibal teased. “This is a perfectly natural part of therapy. Just relax.” but even Will could feel Hannibal shaking behind him as Will moaned and groaned at the pressure. 

Will jerked his hips back onto Hannibal's fingers. He loved leaning over Hannibal's desk his fingers splayed out on his elegant date book, looking at their therapy chairs. The room stretched on for miles it felt, as Hannibal added another finger and held Will’s hips tight with the other hand. 

“Easy,” Will said, softly as Hannibal added a fourth finger, holding Will’s hips steady.

“Who’s the doctor here, William?” Hannibal asked, curling his fingers just right inside Will to make him groan.

“You are, Doctor,” Will said, when he caught his breath

“Very good,” Hannibal praised, and leaned around to touch Will’s straining cock. He left him whimpering from the light, ghosting touches he was placing, teasing him and bringing Will incredibly close before Hannibal had even begun.

“Thank you, Doctor,” Will said again, somehow bending himself farther over, giving Hannibal even more of him.

“Such a good boy for me, Will,” Hannibal purred as he pulled his fingers out and put on a condom, slicking his cock with lube. “Are you ready for the next step of our session today?” Hannibal teased again, pressing his hard dick against Will letting him feel it against his ass without relieving any of the desire built up inside him.

“Yes, Doctor,” Will whispered, and Hannibal pressed ever so slowly into Will. By the time he was deep inside Will, the younger man was trembling. 

“Please,” He murmured, at the teasing. Hannibal had a one track mind in this position of control however, and made Will nervous with the slow pace he was taking.

“You’re going to kill me,” Will whined as Hannibal pressed deep again, and pulled out tauntingly slowly. “And how do you have such amazing self control?” Will asked hollowly, between ragged, desperate breaths. 

“Practice,” Hannibal said confidently from behind Will and although he couldn’t see him, he was sure his eyes were bright with mischief. 

Will groaned and Hannibal rewarded him by picking up the pace a little. Will was getting impatient and tried to rock his hips back quicker into Hannibal’s. This rewarded him with sharp fingernails pressed into his hips. Will hissed and Hannibal tutted at him.

“I’m in charge of your therapy, William, I know it is difficult to maintain control, but I know what’s best.” Hannibal said, slowing his thrusts again and Will whimpered. He loved hearing his full name roll out of Hannibal’s mouth.

“I’m sorry, Doctor,” Will said again and Hannibal groaned this time. His fingers tightened on Will’s hips again, but Will was pleased when Hannibal’s thrusts began to build up speed. They began to get harder, faster, making Will speechless. 

“You’re so good,” Hannibal bit out, beginning to lose himself in the fantasy of their psychiatry sessions. He wanted to go back to being their present selves, the ones who have had sex a few times now, the ones who were planning to fall off the grid together.

“Yes, so good,” Will choked back, relishing in the noise Hannibal’s hips made as they slammed against his. 

The fronts of his thighs were pressed tight against the desk and Hannibal continued thrusting faster and faster. Will and Hannibal were moaning and shaking with every thrust, getting closer and closer to release. 

“Say my name, Will, say my name when you come, please,” Hannibal begged, wrapping his arms around Will and pumping his hand on the younger man’s cock. 

“Fuck, Hannibal, please,” Will muttered, surprised by Hannibal's hand changing their pace little, and starting to feel overwhelmed by both Hannibal's cock inside him and his tender touch. 

“Yes Will, so good,” Hannibal rocked into his hips unrelentingly. 

“Hannibal, Hannibal…” Will whined “I'm going to come,” he gasped and shuddered, yelping out one final, strangled “Hannibal!” and coming all over the desk. 

Hearing his name and feeling Will clenched around him pushed Hannibal over the edge too, taking that moment to twist his hand in Will’s curls, tugging roughly. 

Their thrusts slowed as they calmed and became sensitive, separating themselves and looking at the mayhem they had created. There was a long stream of Will’s come on Hannibal's desk and at some point Hannibal had completely toppled his desk chair. 

Will was still breathing heavily. He stood upright and slowly turned, kissing Hannibal sweetly. “You're chaos,” he whispered


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal go to see Abigail.

“What would you say if I asked you to bring one of your dogs up? Perhaps to stay the night?” Hannibal asked the next morning, suddenly. 

Hannibal had come back to Will’s home in Wolf Trap with him for the previous night, after their rendezvous in Hannibal’s office. 

“Yeah?” Will asked, a smile tugging up the corners of his lips, “Like a sleepover?” he asked, bobbing his eyebrows at Hannibal. They lay together in Will’s bed, as the strays lounged in front of them. All but Winston were still asleep. Winston laid, looking at the two men, Hannibal’s arm wrapped tightly around Will. 

“I would love for you to be able to have one more piece of your comforts of home, when you are within my home.” Hannibal suggested

“I don’t want them to get dog hair all over your house.” Will laughed

“You have already altered every part of my life. Why not my actual home?” Hannibal mused and Will was surprised to hear him take such a flippant tone about his pride and joy, his home.

“Let's discuss this more after we see Abigail,” Will said slowly. Hannibal whistled at Winston and he perked his head up.

“As you wish, Will,” Hannibal said, and then gestured to Winston again, patting the bed, “Come on up, boy,” Hannibal murmured and Winston was on the bed in a flash.

Will rolled his eyes as Hannibal cuddled with Winston and ruffled his fur affectionately. 

.

As they entered the hospital Will felt like something was amiss.

The nurse told them they could go ahead to the room but that Abigail was already seeing a visitor.

“Freddie Lounds again?” Will whispered to Hannibal as they walked the hallways to the room where Abigail resided.

“Could be anyone,” Hannibal said, looking calm and disinterested.

Will tried to adopt a similar manner, but still found himself itching with curiosity as they approached the room.

“I want to go though,” Abigail was saying as they entered the room.

Alana was perched thoughtfully at the edge of her bed, her high heels criss crossed politely at the ankle. 

Will eyed her up. “Hello Alana,” He said as they entered.

“Will! Hannibal, hello,” Abigail said excitedly. 

“Nice of you to join us,” Alana said, setting her jaw hard and sizing up the two men.

“Hello my dear,” Hannibal said to Abigail, ignoring Alana and coming to stand on the opposite side of her bed from where the other psychiatrist was perched. Will stood close to the door.

“How are you, Abigail?” Will asked, stealing a sideways glance at Alana.

“Good. I’m excited for Hannibal’s dinner party.” Abigail said, immediately. Hannibal turned to acknowledge Alana at that point.

“Are you quite finished with your session Dr. Bloom? Or would you like to finish up with Abigail before we visit with her?” Hannibal asked icily.

“We’re all done here,” Alana said dryly and adjusted her pencil skirt as she stood. “Nice to see you, Will,” she said as she stalked from the room, shutting the door behind her.

“She was trying to tell me I could decline your dinner invitation if I didn’t want to go. But I do want to go.” Abigail said, all at once.

Hannibal ruffled his eyebrows. “What did she say exactly?” he asked.

“She said you could be a dangerous man. But I know that already,” She said looking down at the floor.

“And of me?” Will asked bitterly.

Abigail wrung her hands a bit. “I told her that I trust you guys and I wanted to go to Hannibal’s place for dinner. It doesn’t matter what she said about you,” 

“That bad, eh?” Will asked, relaxing a moment. It felt almost natural to become enemies with Alana. She was always going off about her professional curiosity about him, but she refused to engage psychiatric sessions with him. She wouldn’t take him as her patient, but when he tried to broach the romantic, she yanked him around, using his mental state as a crutch to deny him over and over. 

“She just thinks it’s super suspicious that you quit at the FBI all of a sudden,” Abigail said, shifting her eyes.

Will stole a glance at Hannibal, who had his jaw set hard. “Alana is rude, Abigail, and you know how I feel about those who are quite rude.” 

“Are you going to get me out of here, Hannibal?” Abigail asked, eyes wide.

“Will and I are,” He replied, softly. “We shall all work together to get you safe where Jack Crawford can’t hang you for the crimes of your father.”

“I think Dr. Bloom can sense it,” Abigail said, eyes sad, moving from Hannibal to Will. “I think she knows you’re close to tidying this whole mess up. She’s scared,” Abigail concluded.

Will nodded. “She should be,” He said quietly.

.

“Alana should just but her nose out of this.” Will stressed on the way home from the psychiatric hospital. 

“Of course I agree.” Hannibal said “We will take care of her the same way we are taking Margot and Jack. Don't worry.”

“Can’t come soon enough,” Will said, crossing his arms. 

Hannibal side eyed him across the car. “Let's have some whiskey and relax when we get back. I don't have patients tomorrow.”

“Sounds nice. Want to stay over in wolf trap with me again? I'll let you cook,” Will suggested.

“That sounds lovely Will,” Hannibal charmed as he brought them to Will’s home. 

The dogs jumped and whined as the two men approached the front door, escaping when Will opened the door like a pack of starving hyenas. He chuckled after them, wondering what he would do without these strays he had collected. 

Winston stopped and licked Hannibal's hand before going out into the field. 

“He likes you,” Will said, nudging his head in the direction Winston ran off to.

“Perhaps he can sense that we are similar. I must seem like another of your strays to them.” Hannibal suggested whimsically. 

Will cocked a smile at Hannibal. “Aren't you?” he said, getting closer. 

“Perhaps.” Hannibal said, leaning down and kissing Will on the lips. When they broke apart most of the dogs were looking at them with their ears up. “Doesn't happen often here?” Hannibal asked of the dogs, his eyebrows bobbing suggestively. 

“You know that answer.” Will winked. “Come in, the dogs will be fine. Let me show you what I have for dinner.”

Will opened a small but efficient fridge filled with some veggies and many wrapped, fresh caught fish. Hannibal pulled open the vegetable drawer. “May I use the asparagus? Looks delightful.” Hannibal suggested.

“Anything you want, whatever you come up with to make would be better than what I would prepare,” Will grinned and leaned back against the counter. He had always been worried about letting someone into his life. Worried about seeing things a certain way. Worried about sharing both his home and himself. “Small spice rack over here. I'm sure it's nothing compared to yours.” Will said bashfully. He was surprised with how comfortable it felt to share with Hannibal.

Hannibal cooked the pair a beautiful pan seared trout with roasted garlic asparagus.

As the two settled in on Will’s front porch the dogs shuffled in and out of the open front door, occasionally coming to sniff Hannibal, sniff the food, beg for a scrap or a nuzzle from Will. 

They ate in pleasant silence until the sun began to go down. Will collected their plates when they'd finished and returned with tumblers of whiskey. 

“I'm sure you would prefer wine but I have none that you would find suitable.” Will explained. 

“This is lovely.” Hannibal smiled. 

“To spontaneity and opportunity,” Will raised his glass to Hannibal's. 

“Cheers,” Hannibal replied, eyeing Will in the lingering twilight. 

“You look out of place in your three piece suit over here.” Will said, sipping the whiskey. “Aren't you hot?” 

“Maybe I'll dress down a little bit if you don't mind.” Hannibal rose and removed his tie and his suit jacket, laying them on the porch next to them.

“Much better,” Will said, smiling approvingly. They looked out into the grass together. 

“It's so clear out here,” Hannibal said, “I can see so many stars.”

“Would you like to lay a blanket out and look at them?” Will asked.

“That sounds quite lovely.” Hannibal said, eyes getting a little glassy. It had been a long time since he had remembered feeling so genuinely happy.

Will retreated inside and brought a blanket which he spread out over the grass. He gestured for Hannibal to follow and Winston led him over to the blanket.

“One moment.” Will said and went to put the porch lights off. 

In a moment Hannibal's eyes were quickly adjusting and he made himself comfortable on Will’s blanket. It smelled like Will. Like campfire and the outdoors, and his cheap aftershave.

“How's this?” Will asked, coming back and sitting next to Hannibal. 

“Charming,” Hannibal said honestly. 

“See, told you I'd take you on a date.” Will smiled and blushed in the dusky darkness. “I bet you thought I forgot.” 

Hannibal laughed and the pair sat in comfortable silence. After an indeterminate amount of time, their eyes finally fully adjusted to the inky darkness of the night sky. Hannibal reached over and took Will’s hand, holding it against his heart. 

“Feel it?” Hannibal asked.

“Mm.” Will hummed his confirmation. He reveled in the feeling of Hannibal's heart beating under his hand. He looked up into the starry darkness.

“Yours,” Hannibal whispered and rolled over to kiss the side of Will’s neck. 

“Mm… mine,” Will responded, snaking his free hand around Hannibal’s hips and nuzzling closer into the embrace. 

.

Will and Hannibal arrived at Hannibal’s Baltimore home the following day around lunch time. Hannibal whipped together a cheese plate and charcuterie board for the pair as they lounged on the porch in the early spring time sunshine.

“I must go retrieve Abigail from the hospital soon. If you wish, you can stay and make yourself comfortable. Then I can leave dinner, slow cooking in the oven while you wait.” Hannibal suggested lazily, in the late afternoon.

“Sounds like a lovely plan,” Will replied, “Before she gets here, I was wondering if we could talk more about Margot,” He asked

Hannibal cocked an eyebrow at Will, “What would you like to know?” 

“Wondering why she is being added to our plan,” Will said simply

Hannibal sighed long and slow. “She has known great struggle and great loss.” He said, truthfully. “Her intellect is quite exquisite. I thought it strange that she asked to make her first appointment after my incident with Tobias Budge, but simply filed it away for later. Now it seems the timing was purposeful,” 

Will thought a moment, “You don’t think she would double cross us?”

“I did not say that.” Hannibal said, peering sideways at Will. “Still, I think she is a valuable ally, and she knows not of our greater plan. I think helping her with issues with Mason will prove cathartic for all. Plus, ridding the world of Mason Verger would be to do the world a great service,” Hannibal sniffed disgustedly. 

“So you’re trying to do good now?” Will laughed, not quite believing that of Hannibal.

He shook his head, becoming a little flustered. “She reminds me quite a lot of you, there are you happy?” Hannibal admitted. “She is hard, tough, takes a beating and keeps on standing, keeps on fighting. She’s tough but she needs someone to tell her it’s okay to take the final blow.” 

Will nodded thoughtfully. “I suppose that’s fair.”

Hannibal looked a little shifty, squirming in his chair for a moment. “There is one more thing, Will,” He said, not making eye contact with Will.

Will raised his eyebrows. “What now?” he asked, exasperatedly. 

“After I bring Abigail back to the hospital, Margot is coming for coffee and… business discussions.” Hannibal said, and kept his eyes trained on Will.

Will huffed. “Tonight? Why? I thought we could relax with Abigail and take our time. Now we're going to be planning all night?” Will asked. 

“We must prepare for this next phase of the plan. I want you to speak with her along with me so that we are on the same page. I want to be able to pick your brain about her and what we should do with her. Perhaps you are right and she would make this too convoluted.” Hannibal said, opening his palms in surrender. 

Will thought for a moment. “I don't know that adding more suspicion to the pile will make it too convoluted. I mean isn't that the plan itself? Confuse them?” Will clarified. 

“Sort of. You just asked why I want to help her however, and I felt like my answer was disingenuous.” Hannibal replied. “I'm not positive why I want to help her. It’s like a gut feeling. So I want your explicit input. No more games.” Hannibal said, his eyes wary

“Okay,” Will agreed, wondering where this evening would take him. “But I feel like usually your gut knows what’s happening, so you could’ve just said that from the beginning,” He teased and Hannibal shook his head at his partner.

.

Later when Hannibal returned with Abigail they gathered all together in the kitchen, as Hannibal and Abigail prepared a salad. Will sat at the counter and spoke with them about both the food and their plans for the future. 

“So… the plan has a few parts that still confuse me.” Abigail suggested “but I'm ready to go along with whatever you guys think is right.” 

“We shall tell you how things go with Margot tonight and then we will have a more ironed out plan.” Hannibal said and Will shrugged. 

“After that you and I will be ready for our time in the spotlight.” Will added

“I also don't like things being up in the air, but for today this is for the best.” Hannibal commented

“If she can somehow make this easier, then I'm all for it.” Abigail said. 

“I am hoping she can provide ample evidence that will help us along.” Hannibal suggested. “Any jury that actively believes Mason was trying to kill Margot would forgive his death.” 

“What like a threatening phone call or something?” Will asked. 

“Sure. Or a doctored threatening note.” Hannibal said, flashing a menacing smile.

Soon it was time for Abigail to go and Will said his goodbyes. He waited for Hannibal to return, getting more and more anxious by the minute.

He couldn't help the racing thoughts of killing helping Margot kill Mason. Hannibal had described him as a vile, wicked, rude person and Will was sure that Margot agreed. 

Before he knew it Hannibal was back, and not long after Margot was getting ushered to the dining room table, Hannibal pouring her a cup of coffee. He shifted to stand in front of Will, pouring him a cup as well. He sat, no coffee for himself and leaned back in his chair at the head of the table.

“We know what we can do for you Margot.” Hannibal began. “but what can you do for us?” he asked. 

“I can provide you with an alibi. Killing Mason who was threatening my life, that’s not a crime, but it certainly is an alibi,” Margot suggested. “Unless you want to keep up pretenses that you have no intention of needing an alibi anytime soon.” 

Will and Hannibal shared a glance. “Tell us more.” Will suggested.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alana visits Will. Hannibal and Will have one more night together before Hannibal's dinner party.

Will left Hannibal’s home early the next morning and drove back to Wolf Trap. He was surprised to find Alana Bloom waiting on his doorstep. Will cleaned his glasses as he walked up, buffing them on his shirt. Nott that a clear field of view would make her intentions any clearer, he thought ironically to himself.

“Hi,” She said, airily.

“What can I do for you, Alana?” Will asked, his hands shoved deep in the pockets of his slacks, pushing past her to open the door and let the dogs out.

“I spoke with Jack yesterday,” Alana said. “Spent the night out last night?” She asked suddenly, eyeing his wrinkled clothing.

Will shuffled around, petting Winston as he came up and breathed heavy at Will’s feet. “If you’re going to try to talk me out of quitting, you’re wasting your breath.” Will said.

Alana shrugged her shoulders. “Worth a shot. I figured as much though. I guess I’m more so trying to understand it.” She said.

“I’m not your patient and now we don’t even work together. Why do you need to understand me so badly?” Will asked, feeling perplexed and slightly annoyed.

Alana laughed a little. “I’m just trying to figure you out. Sorry. I’ll stop. I thought we were still on friendly enough terms that I could come by for a cup of tea, visit the dogs, ask you about what's going on in your life. But I guess I was wrong. I’ll go.” She said, standing from her spot on Will’s front steps.

Will rolled his eyes. “Between you and Hannibal I can never escape the drama and the psychoanalysis. Green or Black tea, Dr. Bloom?” He said, using her formal name to chide her.

She smiled and Will made tea, inviting Alana in and humoring some of her questions. 

“I can't see it all every day anymore. It's too much for me.” Will said, his hands busy with the kettle. 

“Too much? Even for you?” she asked. “I've never known you to back down from a challenge. Especially one where others lives are on the line.” Alana countered. 

“I'm a life to be saved too, Alana.” Will quipped back. 

She held her hands up “I never said you weren’t. I just know you see things differently than others do sometimes.” Alana said, eyeing Will. “I thought up until now you thought the lives you were saving were more important. I didn’t,” She said, when Will tensed up.

“I didn’t feel that they were more important. I just felt like my life wasn’t in danger. Now, after spending two days in the hospital, I don’t think it’s a stretch to say that my life was absolutely in danger.” Will said, seriously. 

“I understand. Just saying I thought you didn’t see it that way. I’m happy you quit, I just never thought I would see the day.” Alana said. 

Will narrowed his eyes at Alana, curious about that particular sentiment.

“What day did you think you’d see instead?” Will asked, speaking slowly, narrowing his eyes, hearing her unspoken words. 

I thought I’d see you become a murderer first.

Alana blushed. “I didn’t know what I would see. What I’m trying to say is that I’m happy I was wrong.” 

Will scoffed. “First time for everything?” He asked sarcastically. 

“Why are you being so hostile?” She asked, putting her tea down.

“Why are you being so friendly all of a sudden?” Will asked. “I’m sorry, I thought I was ready for this conversation, but I don’t know that I am.” He said. “I can never keep up on whether or not I'm too unstable for you.” 

“Fine.” Alana said. She looked away. “I'll go. Take care of yourself, Will,” She said

“I plan to, thanks.” Will said bitingly and stood in front of the door to see her out. 

She paused in the threshold. “Just be careful. Jack is still investigating Abigail even without you on the case. He thinks he'll find an accomplice.” Alana said suggestively. 

“I'll keep that in mind.” Will said quickly, unable to keep his mouth shut, having hoped to be rid of Alana already. “I’ll make sure I didn’t forget to wipe my prints off the murder weapon. Thanks for the heads up,” Will said, sarcastically.

Alana stared at him with steely eyes. Her demeanor was cool, but he could tell that he had hurt her feelings. All the better, Will thought. If her feelings were hurt then it just means his insult was accurate. What was she trying to imply in the first place? Will swung open the door gesturing for Alana to leave.

She shook her head and slowly descended his front porch steps.

.

A few hours later Hannibal was knocking at Will’s front door. 

Will opened the door, and walked back to the kitchen, pacing, and let Hannibal see himself in. “Hello to you too, Will,” He said in way of greeting.

“Sorry,” Will said, coming back and standing in front of Hannibal. “Alana just gets me so riled up, I can’t handle it.” He said, his hands shaking.

“We will have our vengeance soon enough. You know that Will. Tell me what happened while I make us some dinner.” Hannibal suggested calmly.

“You don’t mind cooking?” Will asked and Hannibal scoffed.

Hannibal strode over to where he knew Will’s liquor cabinet to be. He poured a generous tumbler of whiskey and handed it to Will. “Relax, my kind Will,” 

“Tomorrow can’t come any faster,” Will muttered.

Hannibal’s eyes gleamed. “Our little dinner party will be well worth the wait. I assure you, kind William.” 

After dinner they had laid out on a blanket again to stare at the stars and had fallen asleep on Will’s front lawn.

.

Early in the morning Will awoke, shaking in the cool morning air. He pulled the side of the blanket up and around him, and snuggled farther back into Hannibal. They lay together there, nestled, and although it was the early hours of the morning, Will just wanted to look up at the stars. He didn’t feel tired anymore. He felt Hannibal’s body, curved around his own, Hannibal’s arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him close. 

Will never wanted to move from this exact moment, this exact space, here and now. He could only imagine one or two ways where the situation could possibly be any more ideal. He snuggled farther into Hannibal’s body, remembering the way they had made such a mess in Hannibal’s office after his appointment with Margot.

“Mm, good morning, my beautiful fox.” Hannibal whispered, his voice low, foreign sounding, different from that which Will usually hears. Hannibal pressed his hips into Will’s. He was hard and Will squirmed his hips back as Hannibal pressed forward.

“Good morning,” Will murmured, distracted by the sensation of Hannibal rolling his hips into Will’s ass. “You feel ready to go,” Will commented, a little more breathy than he had intended, his whole body arching under Hannibal’s large hands.

“How would you have me?” Hannibal asked hot and low.

“However you want to be had,” Will said coyly. 

“You’re so sexy you know that?” Hannibal asked, reaching down to slip his hand below Will’s waist band, holding his cock in his hand. 

“Yes,” Will breathed, not even bothering to register what Hannibal said, all that mattered was that tone that he took with Will.

Hannibal pumped his hand a few times, pulling a few strangled moans from Will.

“Am I being too loud?” Will whispered, catching another moan about to escape. 

“You will be in a minute,” Hannibal promised. 

“There’s no one out here for miles,” Will said, his breath catching on the last bit. 

“Oh,” Hannibal said, shoving the covers off of Will’s hips and torso, pulling his cock out of his pajama pants and out into the open air. “So this is fine?” Hannibal questioned, grinning wickedly. 

Will gasped, feeling exposed suddenly. “You’re a tease,” he bit out and Hannibal tightened his grip on Will’s cock. 

“Am I?” Hannibal asked again. “I think you just insinuated that I could make you scream and beg me to let you come tonight and no one would be the wiser.”

Will arched up into Hannibal’s touch again as the teasing words dropped like rain on Will’s hot skin.

“Take off your clothes,” Will said suddenly

He pulled at Hannibal's wrinkled suit pants, willing them and his button down to be quickly disposed of. He moved his hands to Hannibal's shirt, undoing the buttons and caressing the tufts of chest hair underneath. 

As they kissed, Hannibal tangled his hands in Will’s hair and Will let his slip lower, to undo Hannibal’s belt and slide his hand underneath.

Hannibal snaked his hand down and grabbed Will’s wrist. Will whined into their kiss and bit Hannibal’s lip a little too hard.

Surprised by Will’s bite, Hannibal jerked his hips forward. The two men broke the kiss, gasping, and pulling clothes off of each other, piece by piece.

“This is quite lewd of you, Will,” Hannibal murmured admiringly once they were both naked, kissing lazily, under the night sky. “I wonder if I’m dreaming,” 

“Want me to pinch you?” Will asked, his voice low and wanting.

“I want you to do many things to me, Will,” Hannibal murmured 

“Get on your back. Spread your legs,” Will ordered and Hannibal obeyed. Will nestled himself between Hannibal’s thighs and made a large show of ignoring Hannibal’s dick. He pressed hot kisses to the insides of Hannibal’s thighs and let one finger massage his entrance, Hannibal’s breath becoming ragged. 

Will kissed higher up Hannibal’s thigh and finally, pressed his hot tongue to Hannibal’s hole. He let out a strangled curse that Will couldn’t quite catch and instantly he felt nimble fingers tugging at his curls. Will pushed Hannibal’s thighs farther apart and let his tongue explore more. He was pleasantly surprised with Hannibal’s delighted moan. 

“You’re spoiling me,” Hannibal said, breathily

Will ignored him, only pushing his legs farther apart, delving deeper with his tongue. Hannibal tightened his grip on Will’s hair and moaned again. 

Will replaced his tongue with two fingers, and Hannibal gasped at the sudden change. 

“So good,” Hannibal seemed only capable of producing one syllable words so Will added another finger, bringing them in and out roughly, spreading Hannibal open. Will wanted desperately to feel him out here in the open air.

“I want you,” Will murmured, delighting in the way Hannibal still tugged at his hair. Seeing Hannibal like this, and the thought of him unable to do much else but grab Will’s hair was incredible. 

“Take me,” Hannibal whined and Will closed his eyes, willing himself to remember just the way Hannibal’s voice sounded all blown out and desperate like this.

Will gave one final curl of his fingers before taking them out all together and Hannibal was reeling. “Turn over, get on all fours,” Will instructed, lazily stroking his throbbing cock, smearing precome over the head. 

Hannibal shuffled around and groaned as he bent over for Will. As Will stroked his cock his looked around for a moment. He almost wished someone would come up right now. He thought about how thrilling it would be to be caught reducing Hannibal Lecter into a gorgeous, begging mess.

The darkness extended around them for miles, still, and the quiet night was interrupted only by Hannibal’s strangled pants.

Will pushed his hard cock slowly into Hannibal and they both groaned loudly. He pushed until his hips were flush against Hannibal’s which were wiggling, trying to get more friction. 

Will grabbed Hannibal by the hips and stilled them, pulling out so slowly, and burying himself deep within Hannibal again. Will took his time, taking a few slow thrusts, adjusting to Hannibal. The tedious pace was torturing Hannibal, and he was squirming so much that Will’s nails were dug painfully into his hips.

“More, please,” Hannibal choked out when Will began to tease without fully pressing into Hannibal. 

Will raised his eyebrows, hearing the strangled words loud and clear. “More teasing?” Will asked, innocuously. He pulled out almost all the way and he slowly pushed the head of his cock in, pulling it out without giving Hannibal any of the release he desired. 

“You’re killing me,” Hannibal muttered 

“Seems fair to me,” Will murmured, finally quickening his pace. 

Hannibal words turned to a low growl in the back of throat as Will rocked his hips into the older man. Hannibal slid back onto Will gratefully, humming pleasantly every time. 

Will took Hannibal by the hips again digging his fingers in and pulling Hannibal by the hips this time, controlling both his and Hannibal’s movement just the right way. A strangled moan escaped Hannibal as Will pounded into him now. The teasing had made him sensitive and he moaned on every thrust now that Will was fucking him how he liked. 

Winston was sitting on the porch, sleeping with the rest of the dogs, 

“You're. Going. To. Kill. Me.” Hannibal said as each of Will’s thrusts knocked the air out of him. 

“That's. The. Idea.” Will choked back. And then just as simply as he had been pounding into Hannibal, he pulled out. 

A choked moan escaped Hannibal lips. “Why?” he complained. 

“Flip over. Put your legs up on my shoulders.” Will demanded, still breathing heavy but confident in his desires. 

Hannibal obeyed feeling nervous at this change of pace for them. 

As Will lined himself up again, Hannibal squirmed. “This has been a lovely date Will,” he muttered, looking at Will with starry eyes. 

Will laughed, a sight that made Hannibal's stomach ache with desire for the beautiful man. “Glad to hear it. I hope you leave our date feeling satisfied.” Will smirked and roughly pushed all the way into Hannibal again, his legs over Will’s shoulders heavy and opening him up even more than before. 

The two men were lost in each other and if there was more banter to be had, it all died on their lips as groans and moans as Will slammed his hips into Hannibal. 

Will reached down and stroked Hannibal's cock. It was pressed hard into Will’s stomach and ached to be ravished. 

“Will, that's too much… I'll come.” Hannibal warned, his breath hitching the farther in Will thrust. 

Will leaned down to kiss and lick at Hannibal's neck. “Promise?” he asked, without taking his hand off Hannibal’s hard length, still thrusting into him at a speed Hannibal could hardly register. 

Will’s voice whispering encouragement in his ear was all he needed. Will felt Hannibal clench around his own orgasm and exploded with pleasure. Hitting their peak together, Hannibal groaned loudly getting sensitive as Will rode out his own orgasm. Will let his breathing slow as his thrusts became shallow and his hips eventually steadied. 

“Thank you,” Will said, rolling off of Hannibal and onto the grass.

“You're going to get all dirty, come back on the blanket,” Hannibal complained. 

“I already need a shower,” Will argued, but came to cuddle into Hannibal's spent form anyway. 

“Seems like we both do,” Hannibal said with a bright smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal finally throws his dinner party!

“Alana, so good to see you,” Hannibal intoned charmingly as he opened his front door, gesturing Dr. Bloom inside.

“Hello Hannibal,” She replied, assessing Hannibal’s more-casual-than-usual dress. He wore a deep, royal blue button down, sleeves rolled tightly up his forearms, with some dark, almost black suit pants to match.

“I thought you were bringing Abigail tonight,” He said as they entered and walked to the kitchen.

“Jack is picking her up. He said he wanted to speak with her alone before we all sat together,” she said

Hannibal popped open a bottle of Alana’s special reserve, pouring her a glass. “He can’t possibly still think she is responsible for the murder of Nicholas Boyle.” He said, tilting his head at her, begging her to disagree. He poured himself wine as she sipped her beer slowly.

“You don’t think so?” Alana asked in return, thinking hard.

Hannibal sipped his own glass of dry chardonnay slowly, giving him time to think about his answer.

“She doesn’t really fit the motive anymore. The current theory is her father didn’t even kill Cassie Boyle, the copycat did, isn't it?” he suggested.

“Well that's true,” Alana allowed, pensively.

“Plus, how would she hide the body? She would need transportation. Still just seems far fetched to me.” He said, rolling up his shirt sleeves another notch and pulled a knife from his cutting block.

“Well, Jack thinks that's all the more suspicious and that she must have had an accomplice to help her. He thinks if he looks hard enough there will be something that ties them together.” Alana sipped her beer, avoiding eye contact. “Not sure I believe it though.”

“No?” Hannibal prompted, as he brought fresh vegetables over to the counter from the fridge.

“Jack seems like he's fishing on this one. I just don't think Abigail is going to bite.” she said, shrugging. “She’s too smart.” Alana said, looking faraway again.

“Perhaps we will know the truth one day,” Hannibal suggested

“Probably not, now that Will’s off the case,” Alana shrugged. “How great is the truth anyway though? Often times I find people are more disappointed than happy they found out whatever truth they were searching for.” Alana said.

“Very intelligent sentiment, Alana. I wonder how that theme will continue to pop up as we navigate the rest of this situation with Abigail.” Hannibal commented generously.

“Say…” Alana began, looking back to Hannibal as he chopped vegetables quickly for their salad.

“What is it?” Hannibal asked, leaning on the cutting board and turning his full attention to her.

“You and Will, huh?” she said, and sipped her beer suggestively.

Hannibal smirked at her. She had no idea. “We are merely experimenting.” He said, evasively and she narrowed her eyes at him, shaking her head a little.

Alana, after all else, was indecisive, rule-oriented, and simple. Hannibal didn’t expect her to understand him. No, not like his brilliant Will. Alana would never understand.

The doorbell rang and Hannibal went to get it. “Good evening, Jack. How are you tonight Abigail? Hungry I hope.” He joked

Hannibal soon set out an impressive surf and turf dinner service. There was an expertly cooked piece of meat that Abigail assumed was not beef, and Hannibal was as coy and ambiguous as ever. As side dishes Hannibal served shrimp and scallops, seared in garlic butter, and oven roasted green beans in elaborate serving dishes.

Everyone's place setting looked the same, perfect and precise from one to the next. There were two forks of varying sizes on the right, a butter knife and a steak knife on the left and a spoon above the plate in the center.

Hannibal and Abigail sat around the table with Jack and Alana, making pleasantries and talking about work.

As they all ate what Hannibal boasted was braised pork, Hannibal burned to ask Abigail what Jack had said to her in the car. Even still, it would have to wait. He could ask her anything at all after tonight.

“Now, I’m sure you’re wondering why I’ve invited you all specifically here tonight,” Hannibal began at once, when they had mostly cleared their plates and sat back from the table. “I have an announcement of sorts that I would appreciate running by everyone involved.”

Jack eyed Hannibal with steely indifference. “An announcement?” He echoed

“Abigail wishes for me to be her lawful guardian and I would love nothing more.” Hannibal said nonchalantly and Alana choked on the ice water she was sipping.

“You’re going to adopt her?” Alana asked

“Out of the question,” Jack said at once, shaking his head. “And entirely inappropriate.” He muttered.

Hannibal cocked his head at Jack. “So Will is allowed to pull in any strays he pleases from the families of murderers but someone as in need as Abigail should be left occupying a bed in the baltimore mental hospital?”

Jack opened his mouth, unsure of what exactly he planned to say. Hannibal was already on the offensive and Jack wasn’t exactly feeling ready for a fight.

“Abigail, you asked for this?” Alana questioned, jumping immediately back to feeling guarded about Hannibal and Will’s new partnership.

“Of course I did. Hannibal takes care of me. He comes to visit me. He lets me visit and takes me out of the hospital for trips.” Abigail said, staring at Alana and Jack pointedly. “And so does Will.” She tacked on for good measure.

Alana and Jack stole a glance at each other.

“I was less so asking for permission, and more-so awarding you two knowledge of this before it comes to fruition. Think of it as a small courtesy,” Hannibal suggested demurely, picking up his wine and sipping it, as if he had released his intended arrow.

Alana stared at Jack. “I think that we will have to agree to disagree on this being this best thing for Abigail right now,” Eventually turning back to Hannibal. “Have you given thought to the legal implications and proceedings involved with becoming guardian of Abigail?” Alana asked.

“I have done extensive research in coordination with my lawyer.” Hannibal began, but Jack cut him off.

“This is outrageous. You come to consult on one case and insinuate yourself so far into the situation that you want to adopt Abigail? This is unheard of and I won’t have it,” Jack said, sounding as if he was putting his foot down.

Hannibal tilted his head, cocking an eyebrow and assessing the other man. “I had a sneaky little feeling you might say that, Jack,” He said, rising from the table and coming toward Jack.

“What are you doing Hannibal?” Jack asked, getting ready to push himself away from the table, beginning to get scared. He wondered briefly if he had underestimated the psychiatrist.

“Just want to refill your wine, Jack, while I explain our point of view a little more,” Hannibal intoned melodically as he moved to stand behind Jack.

“I think I’ve had plenty,” Jack started to object.

In a flash, Hannibal had made eye contact with Abigail, who nodded quickly. Then, he had a cloth out, holding chloroform to Jack’s nose and mouth, struggling with him and restraining his flailing arms with his other hand.

In the same moment, Alana gasped and stood in her seat, toppling her chair backwards to the floor. Her hands were flat on the table and Abigail took the moment, pulling her steak knife up and jabbing it down into Alana’s hand, securing her to the table.

“Abigail! Stop!” Alana gasped and writhed in pain as she processed the knife going straight through her hand into Hannibal’s ornate dining room table. Abigail rose from her chair and grabbed Alana’s other hand as Jack struggled but eventually slumped over in his chair.

Alana stood her ground even as she trembled. Hannibal came slowly around the table. “Abigail you’ve been such a good girl. Thank you for your help. Alana on the other hand...” Hannibal tutted, clicking his tongue to his teeth, “You’ve been very naughty.”

.

When Mason Verger awoke he realized quickly that he was bound at the wrists and the ankles. Somehow, he still felt apathetic, content. He didn't really feel like caring about it.

He twisted a little and tried to talk to no avail. He assumed it was just whatever sedative had been given to him.

Mason struggled against his bonds again and ultimately gave up. He felt hog tied, at the wrists and the ankles. He almost imagined his dead father walking past, jabbing a knife into his back to test the depth of the fat.

As Mason tried to open his eyes he was confronted with terrible darkness. He didn't recognise the place where he sat, but he saw Margot, another figure behind her, shrouded in shadow.

“What ‘ives?” he tried to speak but the words died in his mouth, unable to form the consonants. He wasn't necessarily in pain, no, but he still felt incredibly drowsy.

“It's time to talk about what Margot wants.” her voice shot out from the darkness. “Without sitting on anyone's lap this time.” she said pointedly, walking over to where Mason was tied to Hannibal's therapy couch.

Will and Margot had gone to muskrat farms and drugged both Cordell and Mason, leaving the former lying in his own drool and bringing the latter to Hannibal's psychiatry office for their staged scene.

“Anything,” Mason tried to mutter, his mouth feeling empty and throbbing, the sounds not really coming out as words.

“Oh don't worry. I'll take exactly what I want.” she confirmed as she reached down, running a tender hand across Mason’s face.

Mason cried out, starting to wonder why he couldn't speak properly. “What did you do??” he tried to shout, it coming out more like “‘at ‘id you ‘o?”

Margot laughed a deep, dark laugh.

“The way we see it you have one choice here, Mason.” Margot said as she stepped deliberately as close as possible to Mason’s trembling body as she spoke. The clicks from her shoes punctuated her sentence for her. “You give me what I want or I will take away everything you have.” She said plainly again. “I started with your tongue but there's plenty more of you to dispose of.”

Will stared on as she took what was hers in the first place. It was interesting to see Margot torturing Mason and he stared on as if it was the first time he had ever seen anything like this. However, the other crime scenes burned just behind his eyes. He felt a kinship now, to all of those scenes he had stumbled through, watched over, imagined the reasoning behind. He felt like they were all one, and he and Margot and Hannibal were all in the same group with all the rest of the murderers.

Mason whimpered underneath her, the drugs in combination with Margot’s rage suddenly making him very emotional.

“Are you going to give me what I want Mason?” Margot asked, threateningly.

Mason nodded vigorously as he whimpered, shying away from Margot.

“Very good, Mason,” Margot said, but Will heard Hannibal behind her words.

.

Hannibal moved around the dining room table toward Alana. “Don’t be brave,” He warned her, “You are not meant to be brave here, Alana, you are meant to fall into place, relax, and let the emptiness take over,” He said, smoothly.

Alana looked frantically at Abigail who was still primed for a fight if it came to that.

“This is just how it has to happen, Dr. Bloom,” Abigail muttered, distracting Alana long enough that Hannibal was able to step forward and press the chloroformed cloth to her mouth.

She collapsed in his arms and Abigail smiled nervously at Hannibal. “Did I do good?” Abigail asked, immediately, as if the moment Alana had passed out their scene had ended.

“You did wonderfully, mieloji,” Hannibal said. “Now, be a dear and run and grab the kit for me, hmm?”

“Okay,” She smiled and went off into the kitchen. Hannibal began to test their vitals as best he could without his doctor’s kit. Alana and Jack were both sufficiently passed out for their purposes. He would have to administer other drugs throughout the evening to keep them that way, but everything was falling into place.

.

“Enough games, Margot,” Will murmured into the darkness.

She whined. “Let me have my fun. We have plenty of time.”

“Fine.” He said, crossing his arms and folding them over his chest. He was getting more and more nervous for the plan that Hannibal had for them.

He trusted Hannibal with every ounce of himself but he was worried about Margot, worried about how this particular moment was going to help them in the long run. Confusion? Sure. That would be rampant. But Will worried in the back of his mind that Hannibal's plan was feeling a little thin.

Margot tortured Mason for a little while. She taunted him with his tongue, which she had cut out so he would not be able to make a fuss. Will watched on, finding it quite strange how easily Margot threw pain and humiliation at her brother Mason.

“Margot,” Will warned when she began to get a little too creative with her torture. “He can't look too beat up.” He muttered.

“Well he's supposed to have been in a fight with Hannibal right? Gotta make it look believable.” Margot retorted, imagining Tobias Budge, knocked out on the floor.

Will shook his head. “Fine.” he muttered again.

It was well into the night when Hannibal returned to his psychiatry office.

“How did she do?” Hannibal asked when Will met him outside the door.

“She’s doing okay. She’s a little more… free than you would be, I think,” Will said, side eyeing Hannibal.

“Probably quite right you are, too,” Hannibal said. “I can take over for here. Almost time for you to head back to Wolf Trap. You ready?” He asked, eying Will.

“Getting a little nervous, but yes. Definitely ready.” Will said.

.

As Jack began to stir, he had a sneaking suspicion that he didn’t know where he was. He blinked his eyes open in the early morning sunlight. This was definitely not his home, with Bella, no, she hated the sunlight now that she was so sick. If the room was too bright it gave her a headache.

He reached up, shielding his eyes against the brightness, and he froze. His hand was covered in blood.

He looked around himself. He was sitting on the floor in Garrett Jacob Hobbs kitchen. He was surrounded by blood, so much blood he was almost sitting in it.

He looked down at himself. His clothes were stained, his shoes were bloody, a tear in his right pant leg. He got up, shakily, moving around the puddle of blood, which had accumulated in the middle of the kitchen.

His breathing picked up. He couldn’t remember how he got here. He couldn’t remember anything after Hannibal’s dinner party. How could this be possible? How could he have made it all the way to Minnesota without realizing what was happening?

“No,” He whispered. “How…” He murmured, into the dread that was creeping up his back. He felt nauseous suddenly, turning and vomiting in the corner of the room.

There, laying on the floor was an entire human ear. Jack screamed, wretched again, his stomach trying to void itself of anything else, not coming up with anything. He took out his phone, hands shaking.

“Bella?” He said into the phone, his voice breaking.

“Jack? What’s wrong, baby?” she asked, breathily but still concerned, sensing the panic in her husband’s voice

“I’m so sorry,” he choked out, a sob rocking his body. “I’m so sorry, Bella,”

.

Alana awoke with a jolt, her subconscious already sensing things weren’t right. As she gasped awake, her eyes were assaulted with bright, early morning sunlight. Her back ached like she had slept on hardwood flooring.

She put her hand down so she could sit up and was surprised to find grass. Looking around, she couldn’t believe her eyes. She was in Wolf Trap, laying in the grass on Will’s front lawn. The dogs were all out of the house, the door wide open. They were all laying off to the side of the house, a little ways away from Alana, huddled together.

Alana squinted toward the house, wondering why the dogs were all lying in the grass instead of inside. It was morning and it was starting to get hot. She stood, doubling over and spotted her clothes. They were bloodied and torn, all down her front were large red splotches, dried half brown in the early morning light.

She took a shaky breath and staggered toward Will’s front door. There were bloody foot prints on the stairs that matched her shoes and she placed her foot next to each of them as she stepped slowly up onto the landing.

Alana was shaking as she entered. “Will?” She called, her voice coming in a hoarse shout. No answer. Her hands shook as she stepped farther into Will’s home. There wasn’t much more to Will’s house than the first room, but as she stepped closer to the back part, with the kitchen, she was shocked by a growing pile of blood.

The dark red blood was oozing, sliding across the floor. She carefully stepped around the pool of blood until she could see the whole kitchen. Will’s body lay there on the floor, his stomach sliced open. Alana let out a blood curdling scream and rushed to Will’s side.

“Oh my God,” Frederick Chilton stood in the doorway of Will’s home. “Alana… how?” He asked, flipping open his phone and dialing 911. “We need emergency services, I’m here with the victim of a stabbing,” He said, staring from Alana to Will. He stepped over, pressing his hand to Will’s stomach where he was bleeding out.

“Let me…” Alana started, moving her shaking hands toward Will.

“You’ve clearly done enough, Dr. Bloom,” Chilton said, narrowing his eyes at her.

“I didn't… I couldn't have done this.”

Chilton gave her a suspicious look.

“I wouldn't. I didn't.” Alana said again, stuttering a little.

Chilton shook his head. “Not me you have to convince.” He said sadly, looking at Alana with new sight.

Alana looked at her hands. They shook as she stepped back into the foyer of Will’s home.

Emergency services were rushing in, past Alana to Chilton and Will, where he lay on the floor.

Their voices sounded like blurs and she stepped off the porch steps into the blinding sunlight of the morning.

“How did you know to come here?” Alana asked when Chilton returned to her side as she stood in front of Will’s home

He stared at her “Dr. Lecter of course. I was looking for Will. He said you, Jack, Will and Abigail all left his home the same time last night when he got an emergency call from one of his patients. Yet somehow Abigail never made it back to the hospital, Jack is missing, and now Will wasn't answering his phone.” Chilton said. “So Hannibal called me, asked me to pop down here and see if Will was alright.”

“Where is Abigail? Jack is missing too?” Alana asked in quick succession. She furrowed her eyebrows. “and how did I even get here?”

Chilton looked at her pointedly. “One question at a time Jesus. Hannibal is checking out her Minnesota house. Her phone pinged off a cell tower up there late last night. Nobody knows where Jack could be,” He explained. “And as for you, that’s another matter entirely…”

Alana rubbed her eyes. “Abigail's phone traced to a tower in Minnesota? That’s so weird… What about Jack’s wife?” she asked, trying to gather all the information she could.

“She hasn’t heard from him since last night,” Chilton replied. “But I think that’s the least of your worries right now,” He said, eyeing her bloodied clothing anew.

“I don't remember anything from Hannibal's dinner party last night, I remember Jack and Abigail getting there and then everything is… blurry. It's all fuzzy.” Alana tried to no avail to piece together the events of the evening.

Chilton stared at her blankly, wondering what on earth had snapped in her. She seemed dazed and confused, lost and unsure of what happened. He eyed her, wondering if it was a trick, some cover up to make it seem as though her DNA wasn’t all over the crime scene at Will Graham’s home.

“Well that is not good for you, sister. Listen, I'm not sure you're grasping the severity of this. He may be dead in there.” Chilton said. “You gotta toughen up, girl.”

Alana blinked her eyes. “Thanks Frederick.”

She walked slowly away, towards the woods, where she knew the lake behind Will’s home was.

“Where are you going?” Chilton called after her, “Alana?” he called but she didn't turn around, she just kept walking.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Will have a plan.

Alana walked along the river behind Will Graham’s home for a long while, trying to remember the events of the night before. Nothing was registering for her, and she stared into the water, wondering what it would feel like to throw herself in.

She thought about what Chilton had said. She needed to find a way out of this mess.

Maybe if she could piece together the evening she could remember what happened and prove that she didn’t do this to Will.

Maybe.

She closed her eyes and tried to remember her drive over to Hannibal's place. She had started out to get Abigail and Jack had called her to tell her he would pick Abigail up instead. She remembered that quite clearly.

She remembered speaking with Hannibal before the others arrived.

The more she thought the more her brain hurt. What if Abigail was really hurt? What if it was Jack who had hurt her? Had she allowed it to happen? The thoughts rushed in and out of Alana's brain just as quickly as they occurred to her.

Alana blinked and visions of Will’s bloody body seeped back into her mind.

How could this all have happened?

_16 hours earlier_

Abigail changed quickly into her disguise while Hannibal got Jack set. She tried not to look too long at Alana and Jack on the floor when she came back into the room.

“Very good, Abigail. How are you holding up?” Hannibal asked. “Nerves okay?” he prompted.

She nodded, silently. He handed her the keys to Jack's car and her fake paperwork. Abigail was dressed as a nurse and Jack was dressed as a patient. Hannibal had provided fake paperwork that described Abigail as a night nurse moving Jack to a hospital in Minnesota, should they get pulled over in the middle of the night.

“Let me show you how you're going to move him when you get there.” Hannibal began. “I've done the rest.”

She watched wordlessly as Hannibal laid out a rolling step. “Move his legs here, with the ankles hanging off and you should be strong enough to move him alone. Come, try.” He offered.

Abigail hesitated. He handed her plastic gloves. “When you get there you can use the suit I made for you.” Hannibal said, referring to the matching plastic murder suit he had made her.

There was also one for Will, but he wouldn't be needing it. Not quite yet.

Abigail stepped around, her hands shaking, and tried to pick Jack up, straining.

“Don't need to get him high off the ground, just enough to move him.” Hannibal directed, motioning for her to pull him.

With much of his weight being carried by the wheels it actually wasn't terribly difficult to move him. Hannibal stared at Abigail, unabashedly happy, a small smile on his face.

Abigail realized her hands had stopped shaking.

“Only one more piece to the puzzle, darling,” Hannibal said when they had finished all the other preparations.

“My ear?” she asked softly.

Hannibal nodded. “Scared?” he asked as she came to him and he propped her up on his kitchen counter.

Abigail shook her head no. “I'm ready.” she said instead.

.

Mason was still alive when Hannibal appeared in his own psychiatric office, but just barely.

His breathing was shallow and Hannibal took his pulse and his blood pressure, issuing only mild distaste at what Margot had done.

“You're lucky he's still breathing. You've been quite sloppy.” Hannibal said, taking control of the situation.

Will visibly relaxed, while Margot stiffened. Will resisted the urge to say “I told you so” to Margot and stuffed his fists into his pants pockets instead.

“I knew he could handle it,” Margot said in lieu of apology.

“Don't lie.” Hannibal said, crisply. Margot bit her lip and Will smirked.

“You have the recording?” Hannibal asked of Will.

“Yes. I made an amalgamation of the threatening messages Margot had on her phone so that it wouldn't be traced as another message.” Will said.

He pressed a button on his phone and everyone heard Mason’s voice ring through the acoustics of Hannibal’s elegant office. “I'm going to kill you Margot. I'm going to wrap my hands around your neck and fucking kill you!” he shouted into the phone and the message clicked off.

Hannibal smiled a small smile. “Very good, Will. Poetic even.” He complimented. “Now, help me upturn the office.”

Will and Hannibal orchestrated a fabulous fight that could have taken place between the two, knocking stuff over, spilling the contents of one of Hannibal's desk drawers, scattering the papers on his desk.

When they appraised their work, Will crossed his arms over his chest. Hannibal assessed him with a careful eye. “Alright. Toss him on the floor and finish him.” Will instructed Margot.

She looked to Hannibal. “You don't want to do it?” Margot asked.

“Tempting offer. But no, I would find more pleasure in watching you exact your own justice, Margot,” Hannibal said, suavely.

“Do it now, Margot. You've toyed with him enough.” Will said, decisively.

With steady hands Margot tossed her brother to the floor. “You don't even deserve this peace.” Margot finally decided to say. She treasured the way Mason whimpered a moment longer and then shot him through the chest.

“Very good, Margot.”

It took Will a second to realize he had been the one to utter the words.

Hannibal looked at him with admiration and curiosity in his eyes.

.

Within minutes Will had left the pair. The shaken Margot and the proud Hannibal remained in the office. Will was driving to Hannibal's house to gather Alana, while Hannibal and Margot called police to the scene. He had a more simple disguise than Abigail and Jack, propping Alana upright in the passenger seat of his car, the seat reclined. She could easily be his passed out wife if he ran into any trouble, and between Baltimore and Wolf Trap he wasn't likely to encounter much.

Hannibal and Margot stood in front of Mason’s lifeless body, Margot with fake tears running down her face and Hannibal with scratches and some superficial stab wounds Will had helped inflict before he left.

The police found Hannibal quite charming and Margot to be rationally upset. The evidence that there had been a fight was overwhelming. The police were sure, upon hearing the voicemail that Mason had been in a psychotic rage.

“When he showed up he was already bleeding, I think he'd bitten his own tongue out. He was so outraged that I advised Margot to sue him for the Verger estate. Mason was trying to exclude her from the entirety of the inheritance.” Hannibal had explained it all quite smoothly.

The story was that Mason found out Margot was suing, and with a good lawyer, courtesy of Dr. Lecter. Then he had flown into a violent rage. They had argued at the house and Margot had called Hannibal who had advised her to meet with him at his psychiatric office to discuss what had happened. Mason followed her there in a violent jealous frenzy and bit his own tongue somehow in the fighting.

“He had the gun, so I fought him until I could get my hands on it, and I shot him.” Hannibal explained. The gun Margot used had been wiped down of her own prints, and staged with Hannibal's and Mason’s fingerprints in the moments before the police arrived. “I needed to protect my patient.”

The detectives each bought the lies, hook line and sinker.

They were each dimmer than Jack Crawford who was for some inexplicable reason, not answering his phone.

“Odd. We should check up on him.” Hannibal said, feigning concern. “Perhaps you should call his wife. Bella.”

The detectives thanked him and sent him away from the scene, around 3 am, leaving Mason Verger, dead on the floor of his psychiatric office.  
.

Hannibal met up with Will at his Wolf Trap home. He knocked twice. Waited. Knocked twice again. Will opened the door.

Alana was still sleeping graciously, but now had been laid in Will’s bed. The image made Hannibal smirk. He opened his mouth to make a joke but Will beat him to the punch.

“Don't you dare.” Will said. His eyes captivated Hannibal. They were somehow both dangerous and playful at the same time such that Hannibal shut his mouth instead of commenting.

How feisty Will had become, Hannibal thought. It was a fascinating transformation that he saw each and every day. “Very well.” Hannibal replied. “Margot did fine. You were better though.” He said.

“Thanks I guess,” Will chuckled.

“That was the expected outcome, for you to be different, yet again.” Hannibal said, stoically

“Oh really?” Will challenged

“I knew you would be more similar to me than anyone else possibly could. Everyone is other, and we are ours alone.” Hannibal replied

“Quite corny, Dr. Lecter,” Will chided.

“You always call me Dr. Lecter when you’re deflecting,” Hannibal assessed, smirking, his eyes crinkling at the edges.

“No, no, no, it’s only because you never take a night off from psychoanalyzing me, Doctor,” Will said, bobbing his eyebrows at Hannibal.

Hannibal's eyes flared at Will’s. He could see the fire and the emotion. “Come here.” Hannibal muttered tenderly.

Will slowly approached Hannibal falling into his embrace. “You're sure about all of this?” Will asked as they hugged.

“Never sure. How can one be entirely sure?” Hannibal replied. “I'm hopeful, thanks almost entirely to you, Will.” He said with kind eyes.

“At least you and Abigail will definitely be safe.” Will said quietly.

Hannibal held him at arm's length, making Will look him in the eyes, “And you too. Don't you trust me Will?”

Will nodded numbly. “Of course, I do. I trust you to come lay out under the stars with me one more time.” He said, grabbing their blanket and pulling Hannibal outside by the wrist.

“Whatever you ask,” Hannibal said, snuggling into Will.

.

_The next day_

As Hannibal approached the Hobbs’ house, he was pleasantly surprised to find the Minnesota police were already at the scene.

Jack was outside, sitting on the front steps, speaking with a police officer.

When he looked up and saw Hannibal his face fell. “What are you doing here?” Jack asked.

“I could ask you the same, Jack,” Hannibal said, looking at him with distant, cold eyes. “I'm looking for Abigail.”

Jack looked away.

Hannibal turned to the officer and showed his ID. “What's happened?” he asked.

“Special Agent Crawford here woke up surrounded by a puddle of blood. Gotta wait for lab results but most likely the Hobbs girl's blood. There's almost enough evidence inside that it's going to be an open and shut case.” the officer explained, looking up and away from Hannibal, shaking his head.

“Abigail. Where is she?” Hannibal asked, beginning to turn up his waterworks, letting himself get choked up, and narrow his eyes at Jack, menacingly.

“No one found a body.” Jack interjected.

Hannibal arched one perfect eyebrow and looked at the officer.

“But you said it would be open and shut? What evidence is there?” Hannibal asked.

The officer cleared his throat. Jack covered his face with his hands and another officer came over to cuff him.

The first officer who had been speaking with Hannibal led him away from Jack, away from the scene. “There's an ear, inside. Agent Crawford said he… he vomited it.” the officer said, wincing. “Gotta wait on lab, but it looks like it's hers,”

Hannibal pretended to be surprised and disgusted. “I can't believe it. Jack of all people…” he said slowly

The officer shrugged. “I'm sorry but you don't have clearance to see the crime scene. Is there anything else I can do?” he asked clearly trying to get rid of Hannibal.

Then, Hannibal's phone rang. “Dr. Chilton?” Hannibal asked, excusing himself and walking up the Hobbs’ driveway a little ways.

“Will’s going to the hospital,” Frederick Chilton said breathily. “He's been slashed in the stomach. Only other person there was Alana Bloom,” he explained quickly. “He's not in very good shape Hannibal. The Bureau had your plane ticket moved up so you can catch the next flight back to Baltimore.”

Hannibal let the air rush out of him. “Will? Is he alright? I'm on my way.” he said.

“The EMT’s got here pretty quick and they were really good with him. Won’t know more until he comes out of surgery.” Frederick said in a daze.

“The Minnesota police have this under control. I'll be back as soon as I can. Thank you Frederick.” Hannibal replied, his voice rasping.

“Was she there, Hannibal?” Frederick asked softly.

Hannibal cleared his throat. “It’s not entirely transparent yet, what exactly happened, but I think she's gone.” he said soberly.

“I'm so, very sorry.” he said and they hung up.

Hannibal's flight passed treacherously slowly. He kept wondering if there would be FBI waiting for him when he disembarked, ready to cuff him. Alas, he made it to the hospital without a hitch.

“Where is he?” Hannibal asked, rushing up to Chilton who met him at the hospital entrance.

“He's in surgery. Should be out soon.” he explained. “Let's get some coffee?”

Hannibal tried his best to act like this was all very sudden and unknown. He stared morosely off into space while Chilton went and got them coffees. He sniffed the styrofoam cup and stared blankly into the dark liquid when Chilton handed it to him.

“Tell me again, about the scene, Chilton?” Hannibal asked, softly

Chilton sighed. “His stomach was cut almost all the way open, blood seeping out across his kitchen tiles.” Chilton shivered. “The knife was on the ground, Alana Bloom standing over him.... her bloody footprints were on the stairs when I walked up.”

“I never would have expected she could be capable.” Hannibal spat the half truth through his gritted teeth to Chilton, easy as pie, playing his part perfectly.

Lying to Chilton was a thousand times easier than lying to Jack ever was. How clever Hannibal's new family had been. So much easier to lie about Jack and Alana than to lie to them.

“I couldn’t believe it if I hadn’t seen her bloody shoes,” Chilton said, shaking his head then. “She looked so disoriented. Like she had done it in a dream.”

Hannibal bit his lip. “A dream?” He asked, quietly, slowly. He shifted his eyes as he had studied Will do so many times, Hannibal refused to meet Chilton’s gaze.

“I didn’t mean a dream, Hannibal. I’m sorry. It was an insensitive thing to say.” He said, blushing, retreating with his tail between his legs. “I just meant that she looked hazy. I’ve never seen Alana Bloom so hazy.”

Hannibal pursed his lips. “Psychosis is a many faceted condition.”

A doctor approached. “Doctor Chilton?” He asked

“Yes, and this is Dr. Lecter, our other colleague, Will’s closest contact.” Chilton explained.

“Is he alright, Doctor?” Hannibal asked quickly.

“Will’s had a very rough time, but we’ve got him stable. The cut was very deliberate. It missed nearly all his major organs. Your partner is a very lucky man.” The doctor said.

Hannibal exhaled a sigh of relief. Hannibal liked to pretend that he was calm and cool as a cucumber and Will had been the only one nervous about this particular part of the plan. Yet, the truth was that he was just as nervous as Will had been.

“Show me again,” Will had said, after Hannibal demonstrated how to perform the cut for what felt like the hundredth time.

“You’re going to do fine, Will. I’m a wonderful teacher.” Hannibal had smiled at Will but showed him again, explaining slowly what to look and feel for before shock would take over.

Will had watched patiently, his bright, focused eyes following Hannibal’s demonstration and hanging on his every syllable. Hannibal enjoyed teaching Will, felt as though this were an experience he wouldn’t mind continuing.

Hannibal had never entertained any ideas of a partner before Will and it almost unsettled him.

Back in the present moment, Hannibal was busying himself with looking emotional. “When will I be able to see him?” He asked the doctor.

“He’s not awake yet,” The doctor replied. “But you can come in for a little while if you want.”

“Please,” Hannibal replied, and side eyed doctor Chilton who remained seated. Clearly Hannibal wanted to see Will alone and Chilton wasn't going to press.

In the stark white hospital room Will lay still. His midsection was bandaged heavily but there were few other signs of struggle.

Hannibal stayed far away from Will at first. He closed his watering eyes, wishing Abigail could be with him now, wishing he could make contact soon with her. As Hannibal closed his eyes he imagined Will's calm serene delusion, wading into the quiet of the stream, as Goldberg Variations trailed in the background of his mind palace.

When Hannibal opened his eyes again Will’s hand was twitching but he was still quite asleep. He stepped forward, humming the melody to keep that part of his brain occupied, and took Will's hand in his.

“Wake up soon, kind Will.” Hannibal whispered.

.

Hannibal awoke to a hand softly stroking his own in the dim light of the hospital room. It must have been after midnight. Hannibal felt instant surprise that he had not been asked to leave, which all drained from his conscious thought when he realized Will was awake.

“Hey,” Hannibal said, “You're awake.” He smiled a genuine smile and he saw Will's eyes narrow at the sight.

Hannibal stared at Will as if he could disappear at any moment. “We have to stop meeting like this, Will.” He said, almost laughing.

Will smiled a goofy lopsided grin. “Hopefully this will be the last time.”

“Here's hoping,” Hannibal smiled back.

“Abigail?” Will asked, in a whisper, his eyes asking the real question.

Hannibal shook his head softly, with tender eyes. “There is no body found yet, but Jack has been taken into custody.” They were being careful with their conversation for fear of anyone over hearing them, but Hannibal let his eyes soften as Will asked.

Will seemed to relax and continued rubbing Hannibal's hand with his thumb. “I'm sorry Hannibal,” he squeezed gently. “I cared for her just the same as you,”

“She was a wonderful girl,” Hannibal said, wiping a tear away and soon Will drifted back off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Will spent what felt like forever in the intensive care unit, during which Hannibal never left his side. They waited there together until Will was able to stay awake for more than a few minutes at a time.

“What shall I read for you, Will?” Hannibal asked

Will stared into the white hospital bed sheets, imagining Abigail, hoping she was staying under the radar as much as they hoped she would be.

“Tell me the story of _Leda and the Swan_ ,” Will asked after a long while of deliberating.

Hannibal arched an eyebrow. “Looking for a story where even gods make mistakes?” He asked, voice heavy with the undertones of their real plan.

Will chuckled. “Perhaps I am. Gonna write that down in my chart?”

Hannibal grinned. “Your wounds are barely healing and yet you play with such sharp words.”

“Well, I have you protecting me, don't I?” Will asked with a small smile. He reached over and Hannibal took his hand, rubbing comforting circles with his thumb.

“Quite right, Will,” Hannibal said, smiling his tight lipped smile.

.

“You have it bugged in there?” Jack asked.

“Of course we do. They're not saying anything incriminating or I wouldn't still have you here. Don't you know that?” Chilton asked.

Jack was behind bars at the Baltimore hospital for the criminally insane and Chilton discussed his future with him as if he was discussing his lunch order.

“But they would be careful not to if they had something to hide,” Jack demanded

“You are not weaseling yourself out of this the way you weaseled yourself around any of the other crime scenes.” Chilton threatened, frowning when he felt his sentence hadn't quite had the zing he had hoped it would.

“...other crime scenes?” Jack asked, his head tilting, becoming aggravated.

“There was evidence basically gift wrapped in your office. Took us a while to find the right book but it was all there. Hair from Cassie Boyle, from Marissa Schur. I bet you were the copycat killer.” Chilton accused.

Jack scoffed, unsure what to do with such a wild accusation.

“I'm starting an outline for a book already. My publicist says it should be called Hidden in plain sight.” Chilton said snidely, and stalked off leaving Jack alone.

As Chilton headed back up to his office he called Zeller. “Any word on Bloom? She can't have disappeared into thin air.”

“Nothing much. We swept Will's whole yard and the evidence drops off at the river. I'll keep digging but I'm not sure what I'm gonna find.” Zeller warned.

“I'm telling you Alana Bloom is alive.” Chilton said forcefully.

Zeller scoffed. “Yeah. And I'm telling you maybe she jumped into the river because she slashed Will Graham open. Open your ears and get your head out of -” _-click_

Chilton hung up the phone angrily and settled behind his desk. He stared at a letter, a letter from Alana which he had hidden away until he could find time to read it in private.

The letter had appeared the morning after Will was found and she had disappeared. When Chilton left for work he found it outside his front door.

Around the same time Dr. Chilton was reading a chilling note from Alana Bloom, Hannibal was leaning down to kiss Will's forehead.

“I'll be back soon, my love.” Hannibal said softly

“Until then,” Will answered with a shared glance.

Hannibal went home to see if he could receive his message from Abigail. If she was alright, she was directed to call Hannibal's home from a burner phone at their agreed upon time, let it ring twice and then hang up.

Hannibal stood in his kitchen. He took the ingredients out to make Will a creamy potato soup he would be able to being back to the hospital later. He had 30 minutes until Abigail was supposed to call, just enough time to complete the soup and pack it up for Will.

He stood a moment, thinking about his newfound family. Abigail was somewhere trying to send him a message and Will was out of commission in the hospital. What was this feeling? Hannibal thought for a long moment. Could it be anxiety? It had been many years since Hannibal had felt the sensation.

Yet, before Hannibal knew it the phone was ringing. His head snapped up. A half hour had slipped him by and he hadn't even begun preparing the soup. Hannibal held his breath as he waited for the signal.

The phone rang twice, and then stopped. Hannibal let the air rush out of him in relief. As long as Abigail was alright, it didn't matter what happened after that.

A short while later, Hannibal was rolling back up to the hospital, potato soup in hand. He frowned, the creases in his face quite pronounced in the hospital’s fluorescent lighting.

Freddie Lounds stood in front of the guard, talking and talking, trying to finagle her way into Will’s hospital room. Hannibal cleared his throat and Freddie slowly turned around, her quick eyes meeting his without a trace of fear.

“Dr. Lecter. What a pleasant surprise. I was hoping to catch you, maybe get a statement about Will.” Freddie asked, her voice sugary sweet.

Hannibal tutted. “You are a poor reporter, Ms. Lounds, but you are an even worse liar. How about you get out of here before I have you escorted away?” He asked, folding his jacket over his arm.

“Tell me about the Hobbs girl, have they found anything yet? She’s missing right?” Freddie asked, watching for Hannibal’s reaction, but he kept his stoic poker face in place.

“Would you be so kind as to call someone to escort her away?” Hannibal asked, looking over Freddie’s head now, at the guard.

“Of course.”

“Fine, I’ll be going.” Freddie said, arms up in surrender. “But I know there’s a story here somewhere and I’m gonna find it,” She said, pointing at Hannibal.

His gaze wavered as he took in her confident demeanor and wagging finger. “We shall see, I suppose,” Hannibal said, and turned to stride down the corridor towards his Will.

“What happened? You’re late,” Will muttered, looking at the clock and stirring a little when Hannibal came in.

“Nothing, just got caught up at home. You know how I am about the dishes.” Hannibal said with a wink. This was code they had decided on ahead of time. If their conversation turned to sadness about missing Abigail first, then Hannibal hadn’t received her signal. If Hannibal discussed something about his home and kitchen first, then she had called and given the signal and there was nothing to worry about.

“I do know how you are,” Will said, softly. He paused, looking at Hannibal intently.

“How are you feeling, my dear?” Hannibal asked, as he set out the steaming soup he had cooked for his partner.

“I’m feeling better and better every time I wake up.” Will said, leaning forward so he could eat.

“I’m so pleased to hear that, Will. We shall have you up and out of here before we know it.” Hannibal promised, a gleam in his eye.

.

Frederick Chilton sat at his desk, brooding. In one hand was a half sipped tumbler of whiskey, in the other, the letter from Alana Bloom.

 _Dear Frederick,_  
_Hannibal and Will framed me. I don’t know how, I don’t know why, but they did. I’m sure they planted evidence all over that crime scene. That’s why I’m disappearing._  
_Don’t get too close to them. Don’t make the mistakes I made._  
_Please… Find out the truth,_  
_Alana Bloom_

Frederick couldn’t decide whether to be terrified or relieved. The note suggested Alana was indeed alive, but he could only derive so much happiness from that prospect. Either she was a deranged attempted murderer... or she was right, Jack was right, and Will and Hannibal were really behind this?

Shivering, Frederick dismissed the idea. The two couldn’t possibly have orchestrated such ridiculous events. They had no reason to want Abigail dead, they both cared so deeply for her. There was also no reason to injure Will so elaborately just to point the finger at Alana. Especially not with Abigail already dead.

Chilton approached the fire, contemplating burning the letter he received. Instead, he pocketed it. Looking into the flames he thought about all the odd things Hannibal had said and done over the years. All those times Hannibal had stared at him, and the hairs on the back of his neck had stood on end. Perhaps he would just wait to burn it until after all this played out. Perhaps just a few more days. There would be conclusive evidence, and then he could rest easy. As easy as one could rest when a murderer is out on the loose.

.

Abigail shuffled around the safe house, feeling stir crazy and curious. She searched every room, cleaned the whole place, which had accumulated a fair amount of dust. Memorizing the layout of the safe house, she passed her time dutifully after that, plotting and planning ways out of the house without using the main entrance.

There were windows in each room and the house only had one floor so it would be pretty easy to jump out any window and land safely on the ground outside. Hannibal had suggested this to Abigail if she heard anyone enter the home without using their secret knock first.

Abigail was sure she could make the jump down to the ground but she worried about what to do afterwards. She plotted a quick path around the back and into the woods on either side of the daunting cliff.

Hannibal was very athletic and could traverse this terrain easily, but as Abigail studied her possible paths out the window, she grew anxious. How could she get away without drawing attention to herself or twisting her ankle?

The thought of Hannibal and Will fighting to get back to her spurred her on, and so Abigail familiarized herself as much as she could with ways to escape the house in hopes of proving useful to the team.

.

With Will in the hospital, Hannibal was getting antsy. The timing on this part would be the trickiest. Bringing Will too far away from standardized medical treatment too quickly could be disastrous. Once they were on the run, they would have to be on the run. They could bring Will to the safehouse, but being hooked up to hospital equipment did not make for an easy escape. Hannibal couldn’t bear the thought of Will being too injured to continue.

Hannibal batted those thoughts away. He would do everything in his power to save Will and Abigail if it came down to it. He was sure of that now.

Hannibal bided his time until the hospital planned to move Will out of intensive care. The police also planned to question Will and get his statement on what happened, now that he was finally reliably conscious.

Zeller and Price entered the hospital with their sights set to interview Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter. It was weird to be interviewing their friends, their colleagues. Zeller and Price wouldn’t usually do this part of the investigation, but they were taking full control of the case. The FBI saw it fitting since they had been working the copycat case with Jack, Will and Hannibal. They were still reeling from Jack and Alana’s revelation but the four had all been betrayed together, so Zeller and Price had contradicting feelings as they prepared for what lay ahead.

“I feel like there’s a certain bizarre comfort in it, you know? At least now we all know.” Zeller was saying as they entered the elevator which would bring them to Will’s new room.

“I don’t know, I still feel dirty,” Price said, shivering a little. “Still feels unreal, you know? Jack and Alana… we all worked together for so long.”

“Yeah, tell me about it. I wanted Jack’s approval for the longest time,”

Price cocked an eyebrow at Zeller.

“What? Like you didn’t want his approval?” Zeller asked, exasperatedly

“I don’t want anyone’s approval,” Price said, sounding bratty.

“Well, if only us mere mortals could all be so self-assured and arrogant,” Zeller’s voice dripped with sarcasm and Price chuckled.

“Oh shut up.” Price said, shaking his head.

The elevator opened and the two men turned out of the elevator, heading for where Will’s room was supposed to be. As the pair started down the hallway, they froze. The guard sat on the floor, propped against the wall. Zeller and Price cursed, pulling out their weapons as they called out to the guard.

“This week just keeps getting better and better,” Price commented as they made their way through the hallway. Zeller listened at the door to Will’s room as Price checked the guard’s pulse. “He’s dead,” He whispered, getting up and motioning for Zeller to bust in the door.

Guns raised, ready for a fight, Zeller threw open the unlocked door and he and Price rushed into the hospital room.

Zeller and Price cursed as they quickly realized the room was empty. In a minute, Price was on the phone with their new supervising agent at the Bureau, filling him in on what they found.

“Room’s empty. Graham is gone.” Price shook his head. “Now we really don’t know who to trust.”

“You really said it man, this week just keeps on getting worse and worse,” Zeller said, rubbing his hands over his face.

When they finally got access to the security feed, there was Hannibal, staring into the camera and killing the guard by breaking his neck. In another moment, he returned, carrying Will bridal style through the hospital and out one of the janitor’s exits.

Zeller and Price rubbed their eyes and prepared for a long night ahead of them.

“I didn’t want to believe Chilton, but he tried to tell me that Alana was really innocent. He said she had told him the truth and she was innocent.”

“How could you know?” Price asked, clapping Zeller on the shoulder with a heavy sigh. “We were all snowed. Don’t beat yourself up.”

If Will and Hannibal were the real criminals here, they would have to take all the previous evidence and comb over it again, try to see what was planted and what was real evidence. If Will and Hannibal had been involved, there had to be something that didn’t add up, and Zeller and Price were determined to find it.

.

Hannibal, Abigail and Will all sat comfortably in their safehouse. Will had been hooked back up to Hannibal’s own hospital grade monitors and his wounds redressed after the stress of their transport.

By their calculations it would take the bureau a few weeks to trace their movements and their web of alibis. Even if Zeller and Price worked the case it was unlikely that without Jack Crawford there would be much progress before then.

There was still enough evidence against Jack that they wouldn’t release him straight away, or at least that’s what Hannibal and Will had predicted. If the plan continued as surely as they would like, Will would be fully healed and walking again by the time they had to flee the country.

“What next for us?” Abigail asked.

“When Will has fully recovered, we will travel once more, one final time, and make quite new lives for ourselves. Until that time comes, we work on our disguises.” Hannibal suggested. “Can’t have the one eared woman running around attracting attention to us. I plan to fix you a prosthetic and do some minor botox injections on myself and Will to alter our appearance just slightly.”

“We will do whatever it takes to protect you, Abigail,” Will chimed in.

“We protect each other, now.” Abigail said, grinning at her new fathers. “That’s what families do, right?”

“Quite right, Abigail,” Hannibal smiled, “Quite right.”


	12. Epilogue

_5 years later_

Since their escape from Baltimore, Hannibal, Abigail and Will stayed off the grid for a while, disappearing into thin air as soon as Will was well enough to stumble around, leaning heavily on his family for support.

When enough time had passed, the makeshift family began traveling often, never staying in one place for long. They had traveled down through south America, gone up to Europe, through all of Hannibal’s favourite cities.

The family also had spent a large chunk of time in southeast Asia. Large cities in India proved sufficient to satisfy Hannibal's needs without attracting too much attention. Currently, they were somewhere on a gorgeous island, off the coast of Hawaii. It had an elegant foreign name that only Hannibal could pronounce effortlessly.

In Hawaii, they were tracking. The family was working, and they wouldn't stop until they had completed their task.

The little family had each changed their appearance and circled through different aliases so as to avoid suspicion. These days Abigail wore her hair in a short pixie cut, sporting a prosthetic ear Hannibal had created for her. She had long since covered the scar over her neck with a large ornate tattoo. With some small botox injections Hannibal had changed the shape of her nose ever so slightly. Now, she was almost unrecognizable as Abigail Hobbs.

Will had changed more gradually, little highlights of grey hair beginning to come in as salt and pepper. Hannibal had done some minor botox on him as well, at the beginning, but Will’s appearance had still changed since then. Will had seen more fights in the past few years with Hannibal, than ever before in his life, breaking his nose at least once, making it perpetually crooked. Will didn’t like it, but Hannibal just thought it made him look rugged.

Hannibal himself had undergone the most drastic transformation, but even still, to his family he had barely changed. With some similar botox to Abigail he had changed his face in minimal but meaningful ways. He had also allowed his hair to grow out quite shaggy, effectively camouflaging himself. When he was with Abigail and Will he wore it in a tight bun, but any other time it was usually down and unkempt.

“Abigail,” Hannibal beckoned, as they stood outside in the sun. “Will you be so kind as to go to town for us and pick up the rest of what we need for dinner?”

“Sure. Just don’t start the fun before I get back. Promise?” She asked.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, darling.” He said, kissing her forehead and heading inside. Will stood at the counter, two plates in front of him. On each plate there was a toasted brioche roll, a slice of fresh tomato and a slice of fresh mozzarella.

Hannibal approached Will from behind, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Looks delicious, my love.” He purred, kissing up Will’s neck.

“Only because you’ve taught me so well,” Will replied sweetly. He let his head fall back onto Hannibal’s shoulder and hummed appreciatively into Hannibal’s embrace.

Topping each dish with some oregano, Will carried the plates to the table. The french doors to the patio were open, sunlight streaming in and bouncing off their crystal glasses of water.

“Are you ready for this evening?” Hannibal asked as he eyed Will over their meal.

“As ready as I’ll ever be. I think we are prepared to take on the world together, don’t you?” Will asked, leaning across the table to cover Hannibal’s hand with his own.

“Quite right, Will. With our dear Abigail, the three of us will be unstoppable.” Hannibal nodded, grinning at his partner.

“We already are, darling,” Will sounded dreamy and his thumb rubbed lazy circles on Hannibal’s hand. “Now…” Will picked up their plates and placed them in the sink. Hannibal eyed him as he moved around their kitchen. “How about some dessert?”

Will turned around at the counter and began to slink back toward Hannibal. The older man couldn’t take his eyes off Will. The way he looked now, salt and pepper hair, scars adorning his body, crooked nose, Will looked so dangerous. It was quite a different picture from the man Hannibal had fallen for back in Baltimore.

“Dessert? Have I earned something sweet already?” Hannibal, still seated at the table, glanced at the clock with a glib smile. “It’s barely afternoon.”

Will closed the distance between himself and Hannibal, coming to stand between his legs where he sat. Hannibal’s arms wrapped around Will’s waist and his head leaned against Will’s stomach, breathing in the closeness.

Will sighed and ran his hands through Hannibal’s now shaggy hair. The older man slipped his hands up under Will’s shirt, ghosting over Will’s toned hips and sliding up toward Will’s belly button.

Leaning back, Hannibal lifted the material so he could see the dark, thick scar that ran the length of Will’s stomach. He stared, reverently at the darkened skin, the mark that had secured their safety. Abigail had suggested Will cover it with a tattoo as well, so as to be less recognizable, but Will had dismissed the idea. Will had called it a reminder, a tattoo in its own right, and Hannibal had beamed at him, and possibly fallen even more in love.

First, Hannibal let his fingers ghost slowly over the dark scar. Will’s breathing hitched, paused, and after a beat, turned ragged. Leaning forward with the utmost care, Hannibal pressed tender lips to the very edge of Will’s scar. Will took in a shaking breath. Hannibal slowly let his nose drag along the skin of Will’s stomach, pressing a few kisses along the entire length of the scar, until he reached Will’s other hip.

“Don’t you get tired of that?” Will asked, his voice barely more than a whisper in their quaint, empty kitchen.

“No,” Hannibal said simply, leaning back only to grin at Will, before diving back in for another gentle kiss. “How could I tire of ravishing the scar that reminds me of your sacrifice? What you did for us, so you and I could be together, with Abigail. Safe.”

Will hummed and twisted his fingers in Hannibal’s hair. “How much time do we have until our darling daughter returns from the store?” Will rasped

“Oh, just enough, I’d say,” Hannibal said, a mischievous grin in place. His thumbs dug into Will’s hips, eliciting an appreciative hum.

“You always think we have just enough time. You’re only right about half the time.” Will suggested, but his breathing was a little shakier than he would have liked. Hannibal had still not relinquished his hold on Will’s hips, his nose still pressed up against the tender flesh of Will’s stomach.

“I still like those odds.” Hannibal breathed.

“Only you,” Will muttered, but fisted fingers into Hannibal’s hair.

Hannibal stood and promptly scooped Will off his feet.

“Hey! Put me down right now!” Will squealed in protested, but soon gave up, giving in to the laughter as Hannibal tossed him effortlessly over his shoulder and carried him off to the bedroom.

“If you insist,” Hannibal replied cheekily, throwing Will carelessly onto the bed, and coming to lay over him. Will threw his hands around Hannibal’s neck as they kissed.

.

When Abigail returned her fathers were looking at each other with lazy smiles and soft heart eyes. They were dressed entirely in black, as well as having Hannibal’s plastic murder suits and ski masks at the ready. All of the final preparations were made for their plan to go off without a hitch.

When it was nearly dinnertime, Hannibal, Will and Abigail, headed out into the warm Hawaiian afternoon sunshine. Hannibal and Will watched on as Abigail checked into a hotel under a fake name.

When she returned Hannibal and Will donned thick brimmed hats and headed inside to the room Abigail had gotten. From their they would use the staircase to head to the right floor. Will knocked on the door of their target, and using a high pitched voice, called out. “Room service,”

“I didn’t order room service.” Someone called from inside.

Will glanced at Hannibal and knocked again. “Room service,” He said again.

They heard footsteps and annoyed grumbling coming from inside.

The door swung open. “I didn’t order any room serv -”

Frederick Chilton stood at the door to the hotel room, wearing a bathrobe, mouth agape.

“...W-Will?” He stuttered dumbly.

Within a moment Hannibal and Will were inside the room, Will shutting the door behind them, and Hannibal with a chloroform rag held tight to Chilton’s nose and mouth.

“Ready?” Will asked.

All they had to do now, was to get Chilton to the car where Abigail was waiting. Hannibal threw Chilton over his shoulder and they made a break for it. When they got to the ground floor they put Chilton in a wheelchair and wheeled him out the employee entrance.

Abigail had the car running and ready so they just tossed Chilton into the backseat and drove off. Hannibal and Will watched in the rear view, thinking someone would run out to look after them, but saw no one. They exchanged a glance. Had they really gotten Chilton into their hands without alerting too much immediate suspicion?

It was definitely too early to celebrate, but so far, things were looking up for the murder family.

.

When Chilton came to, foggy and in disbelief, he thought for a moment that he was still dreaming. Why else would three people who look so much like Hannibal, Will and Abigail have him sitting around their dining room table?

There had been many nights since the disappearance of the Lecters where Frederick had had this self same nightmare. Many nights where he had awaken in a cold sweat, Hannibal's foreign purr in his head, sounding so real. Less so, he had a similar dream where Alana Bloom showed up, ragged and dirty on his doorstep.

Chilton pulled at his arms and realized he was restrained, it dawned on him. He was really here. This was no nightmare. No dream. This was real and he was in serious trouble.

Panic began to seep into his skin. He struggled against the bonds and rattled around in his chair.

Will and Hannibal stood from their place at the table. Approaching on either side of Chilton, Hannibal patted his shoulder. Abigail sipped wine at the head of the table opposite Chilton.

“Please… why don't you let me go, I haven't been trying to find you. No one's been trying to find you. You guys got away with it.” Chilton pleaded.

“Jack Crawford. Alana Bloom. There are no whispers of them?” Hannibal asked

“No, no.” Chilton blubbered. He shook his head.

Will arched an eyebrow at Hannibal. “Are you telling us the truth, Dr. Chilton?”

Frederick's head nodded up and down, quickly on a flimsy hinge. “No one's looking for you. You guys are old news. I mean, you don't leave any clues. Five years and not a trace. Everyone’s convinced you either died or you somehow stopped.” Chilton choked on a sob at the last word.

“So tell us why we would pick you up out of the blue if we weren't worried you'd had some sort of contact with Alana or Jack?” Abigail chimed in from the head of the table.

Chilton looked up as if he were just now seeing her.

“The lady asked a question.” Will said, leaning down close to Chilton.

Frederick stammered stupidly. “I- I mean.”

Hannibal clicked his tongue and Chilton's gaze snapped from Abigail to where the noise came from.

“It was just a letter.” Chilton blubbered, tears springing to his eyes so quickly Will scoffed and turned away. “And then another one a few months ago. But nothing since. No whispers. Nothing.”

Hannibal's eyebrows were raised. “Have you lied to us, Frederick?” He asked. Chilton's nose was running and tears were streaming down his face.

“Now, Frederick what do you think your punishment should be?”

Chilton's head whipped around. The words sounded as if they belonged to Hannibal, but the voice was undoubtedly Will's.

“No, no please. I told you everything I know. Let me live, please.” he begged

Hannibal shook his head and tutted again. “You always were pathetic, Frederick. Will?”

Will approached with a syringe and Chilton only had a second more to blubber before he was passing out again, drifting off into the black abyss.

.

As Abigail, Will and Hannibal headed off to find some new adventure, they were content in the knowledge that there hadn’t been any other recent murmurs of Alana.

The second letter to Chilton had been a fake, sent by the little murder family. It had been a vicious, cruel test, but Chilton had passed it. Hannibal had been hoping he wouldn’t pass the test, so that they could kill him. Will and Abigail on the other hand, had insisted it would be much better if everyone stayed off the radar.

They dropped Chilton off, handcuffed and gagged. Abigail had chosen a little motel, dingy enough that he probably wouldn’t be found for a few hours. There, they left him, gagged and tied up. They had cleaned Chilton and the room of any evidence that they were there, and headed off the island for good.

They would head from there to wherever their sails directed them. Alana and Jack had really long since given up the chase.

“A little bittersweet, no?” Hannibal asked

“Still definitely sweet, though,” Will replied, leaning over to kiss Hannibal, squarely on the mouth.

Abigail wandered off down the deck of the boat. They were riding a ferry to one of the neighboring islands and leaving to get to the mainland from there. Hannibal and Will stood against the railing, the sea rushing up underneath them, the waters looking icy from their perch.

Hannibal pulled Will’s hand to his mouth and kissed each of his fingers. He then, turned Will’s hand over and without taking his eyes away from Will, kiss his palm tenderly.

Behind them they heard someone scoff in disgust. When Hannibal slowly turned he spotted a greasy looking young man.

“Problem?” Hannibal asked, sugar sweet, but ready to attack.

“Get a room,” The man bit.

“How about you keep your opinion to yourself?” Hannibal suggested, blinking innocently at the stranger.

The guy scoffed and gave Hannibal the finger, then walked off down the deck.

Will started to follow after, but Hannibal caught Abigail’s eye. She went over instead and started making friendly conversation.

“What an asshole.” Will muttered angrily, under his breath.

“Don’t worry your pretty head, Will. Seems we’ll be testing out a new recipe for dinner tonight,” Hannibal winked at Will and the younger man grinned back. They stole one final glance at their darling Abigail before walking off toward the other end of the ship. They had taught her quite well, and she could be trusted to handle herself.

“Do I tell you enough that you’re such a good father, my dear?” Will asked lazily, feeling the anger slip away from him again with the prospect of their supper plans improving.

“Hmm, not nearly enough, I think.” Hannibal chided and pressed a chaste kiss to Will’s lips.

Will tapped a bony finger to his chin. “I’m gonna have to fix that, then.”

Hannibal wondered briefly as his chest swelled, what was this emotion he was experiencing? It couldn’t possibly be happiness, he hadn’t felt such juvenile joy in years. Love? Of course, but he had known for quite a while already that he was in love with Will. This feeling was new. Sudden, and unexpected. This emotion was... different.

Glancing back toward Abigail, then looking again at Will’s windswept hair and crooked nose, he realized: it was contentment. For the first time since Hannibal could remember, everything felt like it was exactly how it was supposed to be. Every step, every flap of butterfly’s wing had led them to this moment. It felt like destiny. It felt like contentment. It felt like home… It felt like family.

For the first time in Hannibal’s adult life, he found he felt truly grateful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly never intended this fic to go on this long. The Hannibal fandom is literally the best!! Every comment / kudos I have received has put a huge smile on my face and always kept me motivated to add more! So thank you for sticking with a story that I never imagined bringing to a whopping 12 chapters.


End file.
